Angel of Death
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: A repost from my old account (don't report) Light meets Reaper an Angel of Death. She follows him in hopes to become human again. Only way she can is either taking the soul of someone who wrote in the Death Note or fall in love and be loved in return. The big problem is to pretend to be human with L tailing Kira along the way. Will she be found out what she really is? R
1. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

_**Fo: Howdy I am Fo; the author! First things first! This is a re-post from my other account. It got all messed up and I couldn't fix it. SO DON'T REPORT ME! I beg of you... Please don't... I do not own 'Death Note' at all! In addition, I would like to introduce my crew! First, we have my Lord and Master from the anime, 'Digimon'. His name is Taichi and he is an asshole!**_

_**Taichi: Fuck you Fo.**_

_**Fo: Oh, be nice Tai! Okay, next we have is also from 'Digimon'! Meet Veemon! Isn't he cute!**_

_**Veemon: Hi readers!**_

_**Fo: We also have Ryuk from 'Death Note'. He loves apples just as much how I love oranges ^^**_

_**Ryuk: Hey there.**_

_**Fo: Finally, yet importantly, we have Washu, from the 'Tenchi' series.**_

_**Washu: Hi all!**_

_**Fo: Now enjoy the fanfic 'Angel of Death'!**_

_**Taichi: You are still a bitch Fo.**_

_**Fo: Shut up!**_

_**Taichi: You can't make me!**_

_**Fo: WATCH ME! *ties Taichi up with duct tape and throws him down the basement***_

_**Taichi: !**_

_**Fo: See ^^**_

_**Veemon: Ugh... What am I going to do with you, Fo?**_

_**Fo: I dun know ^^**_

_**Veemon: *sigh* Don't forget to review.**_

_**Fo: Yea! Review... I love reviews ^^ But, I hate flames -.-**_

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter 1: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

* * *

It's been five days since Light had the deadly _Death Note_, writing people's names in it.

Only criminals of course...

Giving them heart attacks and such...

He just did not expect the next encounter with the super natural; asides from the _Shinigami_ known as Ryuk, he just did not expect to have anymore to come at all.

Light just came home from cram school and just wanted to study for his test tomorrow, as Light made his way into his bedroom the first thing he went to do was turn on the bedroom light. As he flipped the switch, it was still dark. It was the last thing he wanted right now. All he wanted to do was write in the evil notebook and go to bed.

"What the hell?" Light whispered softly to himself as he flipped the switch back and forth.

He knew something is up, there should be no reason his lights should not be working. Those light bulbs were brand new.

So, why won't they turn on?

He then threw his bag on the bed and walked over to his desk turning on the desk lamp. His desk lamp did not even turn on, and then he heard a sinister giggle of a young woman.

"Who's there!?" he shouted softly not knowing where the laughter is coming from.

There was no answer...

"Answer me..." Light hissed as he continued to look around his room for the female culprit.

He felt himself panicking; he closed his eyes and took in a huge breath. So many thoughts were running through his head right now. Light ran both his hands through his hair as he let out a breath he was holding. And again, there was no answer. Light was getting frustrated not knowing who it was in his room. He let out a small low growl as he looked around his room.

"Good evening Light. I bet you are wondering who I am," said the young female voice, her voice was very babyish.

Light could tell she was from America and the accent was very unique for an American of this time. A little bit Southern from the deep south and old Hollywood movie.

But, yet she spoke fluent Japanese.

However, her accent is very heavy. Light still had no idea where the voice was coming from, then he looked at his window and saw a figure of a young woman, she looked about 5'7.

"Who are you?" Light asked in an icy voice to the female figure as he searched for the young woman around his bedroom.

He tried to pin point where the laughter was coming from in his room, but it was echoing throughout the room like in a dark cave.

It frightened him a little bit; not the girl herself...

It was the fear of not knowing if she knew he had the_ Death Note_ or not.

He feared that this American girl could ruin his plans to his goals. Light was more concerned about how did she know he had the book. As the girl's laughing continued Light grew more and more nervous and annoyed at the same time. He couldn't find the point of origin. It frustrated him to no end. Then the light at his desk turned on drawing Light's attention towards it, there he saw a woman with skin white as snow, literally white as snow, with lips black as night, with black smokey eye make up to match. Her hair was long and straight jet black. Her eyes were bright blood red and she was wearing a black flowy silky dress that hit her knees. The one thing Light really noticed was her black dove looking wings.

"Who are you?" Light asked the same question in the same icy voice as he stared at her with narrowed eyebrows, the girl just pouted her full lips.

Light glanced at her pout and then at her face. Only three words ran through his head as he stared at the dark haired fatale.

Complete knock out!

No question asked; Light thought she was stunning. She was a total knock out. Even though he wasn't attracted to Americans. To him Americans were loud and rude. And that wasn't appealing to him.

But!

He was very attracted to confidence and power. And she radiated both power and confidence.

"Question, questions, questions, questions. Can't you relax?" she asked taunting him as she put the tip of her index finger in her mouth sexually.

Light wasn't amused with her, he wanted answers from her and he wanted them now!

"Again... Who are you?" Light asked again making the winged girl sigh in defeat as she tilted her head down.

She looked back up at him with a smirking grin.

"Okay, you win Light Yagami. My name is Felicia Mitzel _**(Fo: That's right dammit! Haha! My name had a cameo! I'm so awesome ^^ And insane ^^)**_," she said with a chipper smile gracing her plump full lips,

Light pulled the _Death Note_ from the inside of his jacket and wrote the name _'Felicia Mitzel'_, the girl walked up to him with a seductive walk and picked the book out of his hands.

Light was shocked that she took the book out of his hands so easily. As she was reading what Light wrote she had an amused look on her face.

"Interesting, interesting, interesting, very interesting " she said then she looked at Light and bit her bottom lip.

The girl looked at Light with an evil smile making Light wonder what she was up to.

"_'I leave your house and get hit by a car,'_... You can be more creative than that Light," she said as she gave him a disappointed look in her blood red eyes.

"I know this may be a silly question Light, how were you gonna hide my body? It wouldn't look good for you with a dead American girl on your street," she asked chuckling as she tossed the _Death Note_ onto the brown desk lazily.

"That's not your name, is it?" Light asked glaring daggers at her knowing what her answer is going to be.

He even had to admit that she was very impressive.

"Of course not, I'm Reaper," she said as she circled Light biting her bottom lip while she smiled and giggled a bit.

Light threw his head back and chuckled, did she think Light was fool?

If anything this girl was the fool. However, Light had to admit there is something strange about her and he knew he was physically attracted to her for some reason.

"Reaper? As in the _'Grim Reaper'_? Hah!" he said mocking her, he looked at her; she gave him a smirk and cocked her head to the side.

He had a feeling that this Reaper is more complex than she was letting on. She did just appear in his bedroom out of nowhere. He had a gut feeling she maybe telling the truth. Moreover, these feelings he usually get, are always right. And this feeling he had was telling him to back off. However, he was going to do the complete opposite. As he continued to stare at her, he gets this eerie feeling. It was almost as if he was staring at a History book. Her face looked like a picture from the old Hollywood starlets or even a Southern Belle. She looked as if she didn't belong to his time period.

"_Angel Of Death_, _Grim Reaper_, or whatever you wanna call it. Just call me Reaper," she said in a low seductive voice as she started to float in the air shocking Light.

Now he knows she's not human. And now, he has to figure out what she is. Hopefully he could kill whatever she is.

"Are you a _Shinigami_?" Light asked as he crossed his arms over his chest watching her circle him seductively.

She was like a tiger stalking her prey. She was the hunter and Light was the hunted.

Reaper raised her hand to her face and starts giggling as she landed softly on her bare feet, Light was getting very annoyed with her games.

He was the one who was always in control, but this woman was making him lose this control. And Light is new to it.

"What's so funny?" he hissed making Reaper giggle even more and making her clap her hands together softly.

"You are funny Light, are you always so serious?" she asked as she wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her hand on his chest drawing him close to her, where their lips were barely touching.

He felt her warm breath gracing his lips sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm not a _Shinigam_i, Light. I take the souls of the recently dead to the_ 'Land of the Dead'_. Don't get me wrong, I can still kill you If I wish,", she said in a seductive whisper.

Reaper's body is perfect, she had an hourglass shape; perfect sized bust and perfect sized hips to match, and man was her body toned and soft at the same time.

Her body being so close to his was getting Light hot and bothered, but Light knew he could fight this temptation. He has amazing self control.

Reaper glanced at the _Death Note_ on Light's desk and let out a _'heh'_ as she smirked and then looked deep into Light's wine honey brown eyes with her devilish bright red eyes.

"I've see that you have been a busy, busy, busy boy Light Yagami," she purred as she lightly tapped his nose with each word she spoke.

Light's eyebrows forward at her words. He didn't like where this was going.

"To rid the likes of you," he said coldly trying to break free from Reaper.

She smirked at his resistance, it humored her. She loved the feeling of watching him struggle. It was far too easy for her. And most of all, it was fun.

_'Why can't I break free from her, she is barely holding on to me, so why can't I push her away?'_ Light said in his head as he watched Reaper begin to laugh and throwing her head back.

"Light, Light, Light, Light you still have much to learn," she said with a smirk as her fingers trailed from his Adam's apple to his belly button.

Reaper was loving every moment as she watched Light shiver to her touch.

"You see my kind don't have a name, however the _Shinigami_s dubbed us the _'Nobodies'_. Our job is to take the souls of the dearly departed away," she said teasingly as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Then, why are you here?" he asked her in a monotone voice as he squinted his eyes at her.

"I was assigned to you. To take the souls of the people that you wrote in the _Death Note_ away to a better place. This is an honor Light, not a lot of people get to see me... Well alive anyway," she said smirking as she played with his light brown hair.

Then there was a knock at the door, it was Light's younger sister, Sayu.

"Hey Light, I need help with my homework. We are learning about music in America in the 1930's," Sayu said hoping her brother would let her in and help her with her homework.

Light did not care much about music; Light thinks art is a waste of time. Light noticed the change in Reaper's bright red eyes; they were full energy and spontaneity, he could have swore he saw them a light baby blue, however they didn't have the same sparkle; they looked lost and alone.

"I don't know anything about the music in America, Sayu. I'm sorry, I can't help you," Light said hoping his sister would go away.

Light was lying he passed music history with excellence.

Hell!

He passed everyone of his extracurricular classes with ease. Light would have helped Sayu in a heartbeat, but he had to deal with this mystery woman. Sayu's studies would have to wait. He more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"It's okay Light," she said in a disappointed tone.

After Light was certain Sayu left, he can now deal with Reaper.

"I know how we can solve this Light," Reaper said as she releases her hold on Light.

Light looks at her with a smirk waiting to see what she is going to do next.

"How?" he asked as he watched Reaper struts over to his bed and spun around.

Reaper gave Light a seductive smile and giggled evilly a little bit.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Reaper chirped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting..." Light mocked as he crossed his arms.

"You can come out now, Ryuk!" Reaper said as she spun around slowly holding out her arms and throwing her head back.

Light's honey wine brown eyes widened when she called out the_ Shinigami's_ name.

He had no idea that Reaper even knew who Ryuk was. Then from the shadows of Light's bedroom came forth Ryuk.

"I see you decided to grace us with your presence Reaper," said Ryuk as he hovered in mid air, Reaper turned to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Ryuk! How long has it been since we last met?" Reaper chirped.

"I say almost 10 years," Ryuk said as he rubbed the back of his head with his black talons.

Light was getting annoyed with Reaper's childish games; he had enough!

"Ryuk, explain to me why I can see another_ Shinigami_," Light demanded.

Ryuk and Reaper both looked at each other and laughed at Light's question, making him even more annoyed.

"Light, she is no _Shinigami_; Reaper is an _Angel Of Death_. She takes the souls to their afterlife. However, Reaper is a special breed, she can also take life away." said Ryuk as he glanced at the beautiful Reaper.

"You see, I told him that already. Why doesn't he listen?" Reaper said with her hands on her hips as she spoke to Ryuk.

Light looked at Reaper then to Ryuk and smirked.

"Can anyone else see her?" Light asked Ryuk, Ryuk let out a sinister chuckle and as did Reaper making Light annoyed.

"You see me the day you die or if I choose to be seen. Like I said Light, you should feel honored you can see me," Reaper said smiling as she twirled her hair with her index finger.

"Why me?" Light asked trying to see if there was a catch or not, Reaper smiled devilishly at his question.

"Even we _Grim Reapers_ get bored Light, plus there is another reason I was assigned to you," she said not taking her gaze off of Light.

"What's the reason?" he asked running a hand threw his light brown hair, Reaper squinted her red eyes at him.

"Questions, questions, questions. Too many questions! Is he always like this Ryuk?" Reaper asked as she took her intense stare off of Light and looked over at Ryuk, Ryuk just chuckled a little bit and shook his head_ 'yes'_.

"I think you'll be amused by him Reaper," Ryuk said chuckling a little bit making Reaper smirk.

"I think you should explain to Light about the rules for your stay," Ryuk said to the girl.

Reaper nodded her head in agreement and sat on Light's bed.

"What are the rules?" Light asked as he sat in his desk chair and crossing his arms, as he sat down he propped his feet on the other side of Reaper on the bed.

"You can't use me to kill, I will be seen by others, and I have to be with you for at least 17 hours a day," as she explained the rules to Light, he was thinking of ways how he could use her for his advantage.

"How are you going to blend in, Reaper?" Light asked with a smirk on his face, Reaper gave Light a quick wink and stood up.

Then all of a sudden, her appearance started to change; her eyes went from red to baby blue, her wings turned into black smoke and black sand and her skin went from bleach white to a luminous milky peach. As her transformation was almost complete Light was just floored how stunning she was as her hair started to curl at the ends and her lips were going from black to a soft peach.

"See something you like, Light?" Ryuk asked pointing a claw at Light, taunting him, Light just shot him an icy glare making the _Shinigami_ laugh hysterically.

As Reaper cracked her neck with her hands, she let out a big sigh as she stretched out her arms.

"So, Ryuk, do I become a _Grim Reaper_ when I die?" Light asked Ryuk with a smirk gracing his lips as he stared at the beautiful Reaper, this made her laugh very hard, making Light gasp a little bit.

That answered his question.

"Of course not Light. You are _chosen_ to become a _Nobody_ and besides your soul will be a trophy when you die," Reaper said with a huge smirk on her beautiful face.

Light growled, he felt like Reaper was underestimating him. That would be a big mistake on her part.

Reaper has no idea who she is dealing with; immortal or not, Light is very tactful.

"What do you mean _'trophy'_?" Light asked crossing his arms over his chest as he glared daggers at Reaper, Reaper pouted her lip when he asked.

Light's endless question were started to get on Reaper's nerves.

"Light, Light, Light, Light stop asking so many question. I can be a big help," she said walking over behind him and she starts to rub his shoulders.

Light just stared at her with an intense gaze as she massaged his shoulders with a tender touch.

"You are so tense, you know stress isn't healthy. I should know I took a lot of souls that lived with a lot of stress in their lives, they tend to die so young," she purred into his ear giving Light goose bumps on the back of his neck.

"So, Reaper I thought you wouldn't get a chance like this, considering the stunts you pulled back in 1945, 1954, 1970, 1971, 1980, and 1994," Ryuk said to Reaper as he floated to Light and Reaper, Reaper frowned and then smiled letting out a small _'heh'_.

"What can I say Ryuk, I have a thing for music and besides it's best if Light doesn't know about my history as a _Nobody_," she said nonchalantly wrapping her arms around Light's neck.

"I see... Still full of mysteries Reaper," Ryuk said as he nodded his head.

Light wondered what Ryuk meant by that, however he knows he has to find out on his own.

"You know Light; I think music will be perfect for you. Music can be very therapeutic. Maybe it will get that stick out of your ass," Light ignored Reaper's comment about him, he then starts to wonder about the _'Nobodies'_.

_'Were they Shinigamis? Were they some kind of ghost at one point? Were they demons? Or were they gods? I have to know!'_ Light's thoughts screamed at him, then he heard Reaper sigh real loud.

"You know Ryuk, my pet, I barely remember being human," Reaper said to Ryuk shocking Light.

_'She was a human once?'_ his thoughts asked him.

More questions entered his mind. He didn't bother to ask them. He knew he would get my questions about Reaper. He will ask those question later though. Light doesn't understand what she meant. His bones begged him to understand.

Human?

He wanted to understand. Moreover, he will one way or another.

All he knew is, that Ryuk better tell him the truth right now!

"So tell me Ryuk, were you ever going to tell me about the _Nobodies_?" Light asked removing Reaper's arms from his neck calmly.

Yes, Light did appreciate the company of a beautiful woman, but he's never been interested having any emotional relationship with one. He preferred to be alone. Light does have needs and he has never had a problem satisfying those needs.

"I'm not suppose to tell you Light, like she said, you should be honored," Ryuk explained, Light only nods his head, showing that he understands what Ryuk had just said.

"Light, I see we are going to have a fantastic journey with the three of us," Reaper said walking over to Ryuk and starts to hug his long arm with a smirk on her face.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Wasn't the first chapter awesome?**_

_**Washu: It was amazing Fo!**_

_**Veemon: I think this fic is your best work ^^**_

_**Fo: Thanks guys! Well see you people next chapter! Toodles!**_

_**Taichi: We hate you...**_

_**Fo: I hate you too Tai...**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band; 'Blue Oyster Cult'.**_


	2. For What It's Worth

_**Fo: Greetings all! This is chapter two of my fan fic 'Angel of Death'! Wahoo, so exciting! Now, Reaper is a very complex character as you read on. But hey! That's good reading! Well... I do not own 'Death Note' at all... I wish I did. That would be cool ^^  
**_

_**Taichi: If you owned 'Death Note' Fo, it would totally suck.**_

_**Fo: Fuck you Tai! Well anyway, Enjoy my dear readers!**_

_**Taichi: You know I hate you, right?**_

_**Veemon: Be nice Tai!**_

_**Fo: Yea! Be nice Tai!**_

_**Veemon: You too!**_

_**Fo: EEP!**_

_**Bob: Don't forget to review ^^**_

_**Washu: And no flames.**_

_**Duncan: That's if you have a death wish...**_

_**Fo: Enjoy! Read! Review! No flames! Love you my dears ^^ I really do ^^  
**_

_**Taichi: And they hate you...**_

_**Fo: Cassy doesn't -.-**_

_**Taichi: She's only being nice, because she feels sorry for your stupid ass.**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _HAH! Thanx ^^ I'm glad you are a fan now my friend XD_**

**lola-_ Doh! Thanx Lola ^^_**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 2: For What It's Worth

* * *

Light Yagami still could not believe what happened last night he was hoping it was all a bad dream.

However when he woke up early this morning, the female _'Nobody'_ was still in his bedroom.

He had only wished it were a nightmare. However, to his dismay, it was not. Light was studying for an exam, when suddenly Reaper spins his chair around so that he was facing her. Light glared icy daggers at her; he was getting tired of her.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly hoping she would just leave him the hell alone.

"Clothes," Reaper answered with a sweet smile, as she stood straight up placing her hands on her hips.

Light sighed; he knew Reaper needed some clothes if she is going to pretend that she's mortal.

"Alright, we'll go this Saturday," he said as he sighed, he is so annoyed with her immature behavior.

It was too much for him to handle. He didn't know how much he could take of her.

Reaper smiled very big and gave Light a big hug.

As she was hugging him, Light got a whiff of her scent. She smelt like fresh water orchids. The smell was very refreshing to him. It reminded him of Ireland for some reason. She let go of him, walked behind him, leaned forward, and then brought her hands down to his chest.

Reaper had been flirting with Light since last night.

Light made a sour face and looked at Ryuk. Light's face made Ryuk laugh hysterically, Light rolled his honey wine brown eyes.

Reaper annoyed him so freaken bad.

There were no words to describe how annoying Reaper is. Light did know how long he could take this.

"So, Light, are you going to write in the _Death Note_ now?" Ryuk asked as he stared at the _Death Note_ on Light's finally finished wooden desk.

Ryuk found enjoyment with Light's outlook of the world.

"I can't tonight Ryuk, I have a huge exam tomorrow and I have to keep my grades or someone will notice," Light said as he removed Reaper's arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"You've kept me busy, busy, busy all morning Light. I collected 14 souls and they all went to a very, very, very, very, very bad place," Reaper moaned as she slumped herself onto Light's lap.

Light rolled his honey wine brown eyes as the beautiful _Grim Reaper_ laid her head on Light's shoulder.

Light cannot stand Reaper. The sound of her voice, her stubborn attitude, her confidence, her sparkling smile, her CD player with her music blaring through her headphones, and many of her other annoying qualities.

Who is he kidding?

Reaper was a chaotic version of himself.

Reaper looked up at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh.

Light noticed Reaper's sudden change in attitude.

"What is it?" Light asked calmly he was wondering what it could be.

Reaper looked at Light Yagami and smirked showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Duty calls," Reaper said just before she got up off of Light's lap in a hurry.

"Bye," she said as she looked over at Ryuk and grinned and then turned around to Light and blew him a kiss and vanished only leaving black smoke behind.

"Ryuk how long does she has to stay here?" Light asked as he crossed his arms and legs.

Ryuk just laughed at the question, this made Light raise an eyebrow.

Light automatically knew something was up. Moreover, he will find out; he always learns the truth.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Light asked, he knows there something that Ryuk is not telling him, he must find out.

"There are two ways for a _Nobody_ to become human," Ryuk said as he held up two fingers.

_'Human, huh?'_ Light thought, he was very interested about hearing them.

Light smiled and let out a_ 'heh'_.

"What are they?" Light asked with a smirk on his face, maybe he could kill Reaper after all.

"They bring the soul of a human that wrote in the _Death Note_," Ryuk said as he chuckled, Light frowned there goes one option.

"And?" Light asked hoping the next thing that comes out of Ryuk's mouth Light can use for his advantage.

There was no way in hell he was going to be a trophy for the annoying dead bitch.

"They fall in love and they receive love in return," Ryuk said in a serious tone, then all of a sudden Light started to laugh, now this he can use.

"Now this I could use," Light said as he rubbed his chin.

"How so?" Ryuk asked, curious what Light is planning.

"Make her fall in love with me," said Light as he stood up putting both of his hands into his pant's pockets.

"How are you gonna do that? You're not gonna fall in love with her, you hate her," Ryuk said as he reached for another apple, Light just smirk and he let out a _'heh'_.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Ryuk," Light said as he walked to his window to shut the curtain.

Ryuk started laughing uncontrollably.

Light smirked as he stood up, Ryuk stopped laughing as he watched Light leave his bedroom.

"How very interesting," Ryuk said softly as he chuckled devilishly at what Light had just told him.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a neighborhood in Kyoto, Reaper was walking through a very nice neighbor and snapped her fingers and a small black leather book appeared in her hands.

Reaper opened the black book and flipped through some pages and stopped at one page and ran her finger down a list of names and stopped when she got to the name _'Asuka Kamyia'_.

"Well this always sucks," Reaper mumbled as she stared at the name and then as she closed the small book it disappeared leaving a little bit of black smoke and she stopped suddenly as she watched a middle aged woman wearing a nurses uniform walking down her way.

The older woman was carrying groceries, Reaper sighed, took her finger up to her nose, and scratched the side of it, and then all of a sudden the paper bag ripped at the bottom, spilling all of her groceries onto the sidewalk.

Reaper sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Oh dear," the woman gasped as she bent down to pick up the food that rolled around the concert, Reaper ran up to help her.

"Here, let me help you," Reaper said cheerfully as she picked up a carton of eggs.

"Oh, thank you dear," the older woman said with a small smile.

Reaper smiled back at the woman.

"Are you from America, miss?" asked the older lady as she took out some tape from her purse and started to tape the bottom of the bag.

Reaper nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm from Boston, but both of my parents were born and raised in Ireland," Reaper lied as she gathered the apples.

Reaper has always been a master of lying since she started collecting souls.

"What are you doing in Japan?" she asked, Reaper smiled.

"Traveling," Reaper answered with a grin.

"My name is Asuka," the woman said as she put some food in the brown paper bag.

"I'm Reaper," she said as she put the apples in her bag.

"That's an odd name," Asuka said as she stood up, Reaper chuckled at Asuka's comment.

"Yea it is," Reaper said as she started laughing softly.

"Well, I better be off," Asuka said as she continued walking, Reaper looked at the concrete sidewalk and bit her lip.

_'What am I doing?'_ she asked herself as she watched Asuka walk to the street corner.

"Asuka, wait!" Reaper shouted in a panic, Asuka turned around.

"What is it dear?" Asuka asked, Reaper stood there for a minutes and glanced at the sky and frowned.

_'I can't save her... It's her time,'_ Reaper said to herself as she licked her upper lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It was nice to meet you," Reaper said, Asuka smiled and continued walking.

While Asuka was crossing the street she heard loud honking, then all of a sudden a car lost control and hit Asuka pinning her to a large oak tree in someone's backyard.

Reaper looked away when she saw the car slam into Asuka; she bit her bottom and shook her head slowly.

_'Here it goes,'_ Reaper said in her head as she inhaled a deep breath and then sighed.

As she watched, the people start to gather around the accident, Reaper waved her hand and everyone and everything froze. This is always the hardest part for Reaper, telling the person that their life was over.

Reaper walked over to Asuka's body and sighed as she watched a bright white glowing light started surrounding Asuka's body, then Asuka walked out of the bright light, she was wearing a white dress, then she looked down at her lifeless body, it shocked her.

Asuka was looking around frantically and she had a bewildered look on her face.

Reaper turned back into her _Nobody_ state and looked at Asuka with sadness in her big bright blood red eyes.

When Asuka saw Reaper, she looked at her with disgust and fear.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs as she was taking a few steps back, Reaper just hung her head in guilt.

"It's me, Reaper..." said Reaper hoping to calm her down.

Asuka's eyes widened when she heard Reaper spoke.

How could she forget that angelic voice?

"I don't understand..." Asuka mumbled as she looked all around noticing time has froze.

Reaper walked towards Asuka with her hands behind her back.

"I know," Reaper said softly as she looked at her bare feet.

"What are you?" Asuka asked not sure if she even wants to know.

"I'm an _Angel Of Death_, I'm here to take your soul to the afterlife," Reaper said as she slowly held her hand out.

Asuka was stunned; she did not know what to say.

"It's okay, where you're going... You have nothing to worry about. Trust me..." Reaper said sentimentally, all of a sudden Asuka held out her hand and started to walk slowly towards Reaper.

"I'm afraid," Asuka said in a cracking voice and she started to have tears well up in her dark brown eyes.

"You have nothing to fear Asuka," said Reaper with a comforting smile on her face.

Asuka takes Reaper's hand and gives her a sad look, Reaper smiles.

"You'll be okay," Reaper said as she held Asuka's trembling hand.

Then Reaper holds up her other hand and all of a sudden, a white door appears.

"Where does it lead?" Asuka asked as she looked at Reaper, Reaper smiles.

As they watch the door open a ray of white light engulfed them, Reaper looked up and smiled.

"This door leads to a better place," Reaper said softly as she turned her head to look at Asuka.

Asuka smiled with pure joy as she felt at peace when the light hit her face.

"Are you gonna be okay without me?" Reaper asked her softly, Asuka looked at Reaper and nodded her head _'yes'_.

"I think so," Asuka said softly as she had one single tear stream down her cheek.

With that, Reaper lets go of her hand and the room of light disappeared, Reaper was back at the accident scene standing a few feet away from Asuka's lifeless body.

Reaper transformed back into her human form and waved a hand and all of a sudden, time started moving again.

As Reaper watched the police come to the scene she closed her eyes and let out a big sigh and snapped her fingers and her small notebook appeared with a small cloud of black smoke in her one hand and the she held out her hand and a pen that was black and made out of bone also with the same black smoke appeared in the palm of her other hand.

Reaper was glad that no one could see her; she opened the notebook to the page with Asuka's name, crossed it off with a single line with her pen, and closed both of her hands as the pen and the notebook vanished only leaving two very small black clouds.

_'Dear, dear, dear, dear I guess I better get back to Light,'_ Reaper said to herself as she closed her blue eyes and vanished into thin air only leaving black smoke behind.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Light and Ryuk were watching the news.

This guy named_ 'L'_ is promising to expose who _Kira_ is and this made Light a little nervous.

"Busted," Ryuk said laughing and as this_ 'L'_ stand in died of a heart attack.

He could not believe he had fallen into L's trap. Light never saw it coming. In addition, that sent Light's blood to boil over. Light is now determined to make L pay. Light slammed his fist on his desk; he could not believe that he was set up. Then suddenly Reaper appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind Light.

"Anger, anger, anger you should really try to relax more, Light" Reaper whispered into Light's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Light did not even look at her, he was more concerned with L.

He has to find out who he really is!

His new world depended on it.

Reaper let out a_ 'hmp'_, and she lets go of Light, and walked over to the bed where Ryuk was laying and eating a red apple.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked her supernatural friend, Ryuk just laughed as he tossed the core into his mouth.

After several seconds of watching the TV, Light picked up the remote and pressed the power button and then he set the remote on the TV.

"Where have you been?" Light asked calmly as he walked over to his bed.

Reaper smiled at him and giggled as she cracked her neck with her hands.

"Working," she said as she sat on the bed and then crossing her legs.

_'If I want to get rid of her, I will have to make her fall in love with me,'_ Light said to himself as he sat next to her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"What are you up too, Light?" Reaper asked as she squinted her eyes at him, Light did not answer her he just stared at her.

Then suddenly Light grabbed Reaper's chin and planted his lips onto hers, shocking Reaper.

Reaper pulled away and smirked as she touched her lips and looked at Ryuk.

"What's he planning?" she asked making Ryuk laugh hard.

_'Great, she figured out my intentions...'_ Light's thoughts had said and he thought she was going to see right through him.

"I'm not killing L for you," Reaper said with a frown on her lips.

Light sighed in relief, she did not figure out his intentions after all. Nevertheless, it did worry him how perspective she can be. Light had to be more careful for now on. She is most certainly smarter than she looks. And Light had to be more careful. Then Ryuk started to laugh at Light's attempt.

_'This is getting so very interesting,'_ he said to himself as he laughed aloud.

He was enjoying every moment that befell his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what's to come.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End, end, end! Rocks, huh? I will like to thank the reader Soul of Doom for reviewing my humbling little fan fic!**_

_**Taichi: Humble? Hah! It is a 'Death Note' fan fic! It is nowhere near humble.**_

_**Fo: Shut the hell up Tai!**_

_**Taichi: Bite me Fo!**_

_**Fo: No way! You taste like salt!**_

_**Taichi: I do not!**_

_**Fo: Do too!**_

_**Taichi: Do not!**_

_**Fo: Do too!**_

_**Taichi: Do not!**_

_**Fo: Do too!**_

_**Ryuk: And this chapter was named after the song by 'Placebo'.**_


	3. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

_**Fo: Hi all! I do not own 'Death Note'. Please enjoy yourselves or don't read!**_

_**Taichi: Fo!**_

_**Fo: Tai!**_

_**Taichi: Where are all the apples? I just bought them this morning!**_

_**Ryuk: I ate them. They were juicy.**_

_**Taichi: Dammit!**_

_**Fo: Calm down Tai.**_

_**Ryuk: He's just upset that Sora turned him down... Again *smirks***_

_**Taichi: Shut the hell up Ryuk!**_

_**Fo: Issues!**_

_**Veemon: Just a lot.**_

_**Fo: Haha! Don't forget to review guys.**_

_**Veemon: And no flames ^^ So, I hear you are watching 'NCIS'... How is that going for you?**_

_**Fo: Great! I'm on season three right now ^^**_

_**Veemon: I've always wanted to watch 'NCIS'...**_

_**Fo: It's freaking fantastic ^^**_

_**Taichi: Would you two shut the hell up!?**_

_**Fo: You shut up Tai -.- Enjoy my friends ^^ And remember to review!**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _Yeah, I did too when I was writing that part. I'm not trying to boast, but I wrote that rather beautifully. I hope you are watching 'Death Note'. I hate to get you all lost and confused... All you have to do is go on 'YouTube'._**

**lola-_ Yea... That was a heart breaking moment in that chapter._**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 3: Somewhere Over The Rainbow

* * *

"I still don't have any ideas on where to put your cloths at, Reaper," Light grunted as he walked down the street carrying loads of shopping bags in his arms.

"Don't worry Light, I'll take care of that," Reaper said cheerfully as she looked back at Light while skipping.

"How?" Light snapped at her, he could not stand Reaper.

Her obnoxious attitude drove him completely nuts.

"It's the beauty of being a _Nobody_," she said joyfully, Light still does not understand.

"Meaning?" Light Yagami said; he was hoping she would tell him.

He had to admit, he have became really curious about the Nobodies.

The whole idea of a being that collects the newly crossing over souls is an intriguing mystery to him. Then Reaper stopped suddenly and as she did Light and with Ryuk right behind him.

Reaper turned around on her heel.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked teasingly as she slowly crept up to Light with her hands behind her back.

"Well, yeah," he said calmly as he watched her, Reaper was inches away from his face.

Reaper was silent for a couple of minutes just staring into Light's honey wine brown eyes.

"Magic!" she exclaimed with a big childish grin on her face as she kissed the tip of Light's nose.

Light sighed; he rather figured that she was not going to tell him.

Reaper laughed teasingly at him and tapped his nose a couple of times.

"Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light you are so much fun!" she said, making Light growl, man how he hated her.

"Let's just get back," he said as he gently pushed Reaper out of the way.

Reaper looked over at Ryuk and smiled devilishly at him.

"He hates you," Ryuk said as he was floating, he enjoys watching Reaper annoy Light.

Reaper laughed and gave Ryuk a wink.

"Oh, well," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and hurried to Light's side and continued walking down the long sidewalk.

As they were walking past a small music store Reaper grabbed the back of the hair on Light's head and stopped.

"**OUCH!** What the hell was that for Reaper?" he snapped at her as he took her hand out of his brown hair and then started rubbing the back of his head.

Light noticed that she was very oblivious to everything around her, except for the music store.

Then Ryuk started to laugh and this caught Light's attention, he knows that Ryuk knows something.

"Old habits die hard I see Reaper," Ryuk said laughing as he landed softly on his feet.

"Can it," she said almost monotone and still staring at the store.

Reaper stared at that small store as if it was her long lost love.

Ryuk laughed even harder, now this got Light thinking, maybe he can use this to his advantage some how.

"Hey Reaper," Light said sweetly, Reaper looked at him with her big blue eyes, there was something weird about her, she looked vulnerable.

"Yes?" she answered in a very soft tone.

Light smirked; he was going to have her eating out of the palm of his hand into no time.

It was a flawless plan.

Nothing could go wrong. He was going to use her weakness for music to lull her to a flash sense of security.

"Would you like a CD?" he asked sweetly, this made Reaper smile real big, she shook her head_ 'yes'_.

"Well then, let's buy you a CD, Reaper," he said as he wrapped his arm around Reaper's small waist.

Reaper looked up at Light and wondered what he is up to.

They both walked into the building with Ryuk behind them.

Reaper was floored when she saw all those CD's; she did not know what to do.

Light saw how amazed she was and smirked as he watched her make her way through out the store.

_'Now I can get her to tell me who L really is, but I have to seem that I'm interested in her or otherwise she'll know I'm up to something.'_ he thought as he smirked.

Reaper went to a stack of CD's and started to flip threw them, Ryuk then started to laugh.

_'Oh, Reaper, just be happy that Light does not now your weakness yet,'_ he laughed in his head as he watched the beautiful Grim Reaper.

But, Light already had found her weakness. Light walked slowly up behind her and put a hand around the back of her slender neck and rubbed with the side of his thumb.

"Find anything you like?" he asked her, Reaper smiled at a CD she picked up and showed it to Light.

Light cocked his head to the side as he gazed at the CD in her hand. He watched as Reaper stared at the CD as if it was the Holy Grail.

It was_ 'Deep Purple's'_ very first album _'Shades of Deep Purple'_.

She noticed that Light did not know who they are; she turned around to him giving him the CD.

"They are an English band; this album came out in 1968. I have it on vinyl," she said, Light looked at the CD and then Light looked at her with questions in his brown eyes.

"Why buy it then?" he asked, Reaper smiled at him sweetly and shook her head.

He didn't understand the love she has for music.

"It's a very good album, Light," she said blankly with a thin lip as she walked to the cash register, Light rolled his wine brown eyes and followed her to pay for the CD.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Light stopped at the side of his house and grabbed Reaper by her elbow as she was walking.

"What the hell Light?" she snapped at him, as she broke free from Light's hold.

"Tell me what you are going to do with your cloths?" he asked in a pushy way, Reaper sighed very big, brought her arms up, and threw them in the air.

She was getting pretty annoyed with Light's never ending nagging.

It was getting very old.

She stopped time again, however Light and Ryuk were not affected by it, Light gasped as he dropped the shopping bags.

"This is interesting," Ryuk said as he looked around.

"This still doesn't explain what you are going to do with the bags Reaper," Light said, Reaper rolled her blue eyes.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag," she said in an annoyed tone, as she waved a hand in front of the bags, they disappeared only leaving a little bit of black smoke.

"Where did you put them?" Light asked, Reaper giggled.

"Don't ask, it'll only give you a headache," she said as she brought her hands up and wiggled her fingers.

Then time was unfrozen, Light was still shocked from Reaper's powers.

"What was that?" he asked her, Reaper put the tip of her index finger on Light's lips and winked at him.

"Stop asking so many questions Light," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

When they were up in Light's room, Light was writing criminal's names in the _Death Note_ and Ryuk was eating a red apple.

Reaper was gone collecting souls, it was very quiet in the room without her, Ryuk was the first one to notice it, and he let a bored sigh.

"Sure is quiet without Reaper around," Ryuk said aloud as he threw the core into his mouth, however Light preferred it that way, he regretted buying her a CD player.

All he hears now is music since they got home; he is glad that she has gone, even if it is for a little while.

It gave Light time to relax.

He doesn't get days like this anymore.

Light heard Sayu knocking on his door, Light closed the _Death Note_ and placed it under his computer monitor and then shut off his desk lamp.

Light has become a master at hiding the notebook.

"Hey Light, Dad's home!" Sayu said calmly through the door; Light sat up from his chair and walked to the door.

"I'm coming Sayu," Light said as he unlocked the door and left Ryuk in the bedroom by himself to engorge in many apples.

"His daddy is a cop..." he said while crunching the red apple.

* * *

As Light was coming down the flight of stairs he saw his father Detective Soichiro Yagami taking off his shoes in front of the door.

Soichiro is working along side with L and other members of the police department.

Light looked up to his father; he didn't like it that his father is now his enemy. He knew it would be a problem down the road. Light decided he wouldn't worry about till later.

"Hi Dad, how was work?" Light greeted, Soichiro looked at his son and smiled.

"It was a long day. How are you doing son?" he asked as he placed his tan coat on the rack beside the door.

"I'm doing fine Dad," Light answered as he grinned.

"Daddy is a police officer... Hehe..." Ryuk started laughing.

He saw Light have gave him a glare what he had said.

It made him laugh even more.

* * *

Meanwhile Reaper was in a hotel looking through her notebook, when she found the name of the next soul she has to take, she closed her hand and the small book vanished leaving a very small cloud of black smoke.

She let out a small sigh.

Reaper stopped at a very tall mirror on the wall and smiled at herself as she twirled around in her new outfit; she was wearing a denim skirt, with black leggings, a black t-shirt, with a black hoodie with white hearts on it, black heeled boots that went past her ankles, and a black scarf with white peace signs.

There in the lobby was a young man; he had jet black hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and he was hunched over as he was standing with his hands in his was watching Reaper with a curious eye. He watched her as she walked to a stunning black piano and sat on the chair and played a few keys. Her beauty stunned him and he knew he should not be out in the open like this.

She reminded him of the Greek mythical sea creature called a Siren.

She was enchanting to him.

Though memorizing to look at; sudden death for losing one self in their vast beauty and song. The young man took a seat in a red chair as he watched Reaper play the piano. Then she started to sing in a perfect pitch. And all the people in that lobby started to stop and listen to her beautiful voice.

* * *

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I_

* * *

After she closed her baby blue eyes and let out a small sigh with a smile on her face, she stood up and was in shock to see that people were applauding her performance after she turned around.

Reaper smiled and started to walk away when the young man that was watching her tapped her shoulder lightly, she looked at him.

"Miss? May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked politely, Reaper stared at him, for some reason she felt drawn to him.

She couldn't explain it; his awkwardness intrigued her.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, she had no idea why see was feeling like this.

The young man and Reaper then sat on a red couch in the lobby; they were talking about her performance.

"Your singing is extraordinary, it was almost like you came from that era," he said, Reaper bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his dark eyes.

_'I don't have time for this! I need to get that soul I came for,'_ she said in her head, she wanted to talk to this man some more, but she knew she had a job to do.

"Um, thanks. I've been into music since I was 4, but I really got to go," she said sweetly, even though every word she had made up, she then sat up, the young man brushed his thumb across his lips and waved her _'good bye'_.

"What an interesting young woman," the young man mumbled as he watched her pushed a button by the elevator door.

He scratched the back of his head as he continued to watch her. He could tell by just looking at her, she is more than a pretty face.

She defiantly had alotta depth to her.

He was so drawn to her. He couldn't quite explain why. He just wanted to know more about her, like the lost city of Atlantis almost.

"There is something about her that I can't put my finger on." he mumbled to himself as he watched Reaper step into the elevator.

Thought of her in his head made him blush a deep shade of red.

* * *

Meanwhile Light and Ryuk were out searching for Reaper, Light noticed that Ryuk was getting paranoid. He kept looking back as if they were being followed.

"You know, that guy is starting to creep me out," Ryuk said as he hovered over Light.

Light's wine brown eyes widened and he stopped walking, looked from the corner of his eye, and saw a man hiding behind the bushes and then he continued walking home. This scared Light and he knew had would have to deal with it quickly.

* * *

When they got back to Light's room, Light sat in his chair and started thinking about how to get his stalkers name.

_'There is no way L can prove that I am Kira right now, but if he keeps sending men to follow me... I have to write his name in the Death Note as soon as possible or I'll be discovered!'_ Light said in his head, and then Ryuk starts laughing and Light looks at him.

Light didn't find this situation one bit amusing. Light started to glare daggers at Ryuk.

"What's so funny Ryuk?" Light asked in an annoyed tone as he stared at the Shinigami.

"Would you care to make a deal Light?" Ryuk asked, Light stood up and flopped on his bed spreading out his arms, they were silent for a moment.

"And what is the deal?" he asked as he sat up, then Ryuk started to laugh.

"A _Shinigami_ can see a human's life span and name over their head, if we make a deal with a human, that human can use the _'Shinigami's Eyes'_. However there is a price for making that deal, Light," Ryuk said, Light was very interested.

"What's the price for a pair of those eyes?" Light asked as he crossed his arms over his chest squinting his eyes at Ryuk.

"Your life span will be cut in half," Ryuk said as he laughed hysterically.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Haha! Great chapter? Tell me!**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the cover song by the amazing 'Israel Kamakawiwo'ole'.**_

_**Fo: This is so going to be my wedding song ^^**_

_**Taichi: Fo, you've been engaged three times!**_

_**Fo: Your point!**_

_**Taichi: Maybe you should pick a different wedding song?**_

_**Fo: Leave reviews and no flames!**_


	4. The Places You Come To Fear The Most

_**Fo: Hi all! Sorry I am not updating as much as I want I have been super busy! My Birthday is tomorrow! Fun!**_

_**Washu: Well! Happy Birthday Fo!**_

_**Veemon: Happy Birthday!**_

_**Fo: Awe! Thank you Washu and Veemon! Well, anyway I do not own 'Death Note' anyway shape or form!**_

_**Taichi: This chapter is a lemon! You are warned readers! You may need to explain why there is a sex scene Fo.**_

_**Fo: Right! The sex scene is super important to my story line; I am not going to give out too much detail on 'why'. Because, I am no spoiler! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Taichi: Just skip the sex if you think it will offend you. We really do not want to get you pissed at us.**_

_**Fo: Please don't forget to review! It really helps me as a writer...**_

_**Taichi: Liar...**_

_**Fo: Do you want a fat lip?**_

_**Taichi: ...**_

_**Fo: That's what I thought -.-**_

_**Washu: *sigh* You're horrible...**_

_**Fo: Am not -.-**_

_**Washu: *rolls eyes* Don't forget to review and no flames...**_

_**Fo: Or I shall have to hurt you -.-**_

_**Washu: Oh Fo... Put a sock in it!**_

_**Fo: That's not very nice Washu...**_

_**Washu: Tough love!**_

_**Fo: But I love you Washu!**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _LOL! I love that song too ^^ And yes a man hiding behind a bush is creepy. Ryuk actually gets freaked out and says "That guy is really starting to creep me out," in the anime ^^ That part had me giggling like mad crazy! For really real, real! I suggest you go find that scene on 'YouTube'. Don't ask me what episode... I don't remember... My bad /:  
_**

**lola-_ LOLZ! I know that you hate Light ^^_**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 4: The Places You Come To Fear The Most

* * *

Reaper was walking in the dark street only lit by the streetlights.

She was heading back to Light's house when she noticed a woman about 26 years old wearing a black, light grey, and snow white kimono with a lighter warm black lace design at the end of the sleeves and bottom of the robe and blood red silk robe underneath with the sleeves falling out and barely touching the ground.

She was standing there as if she was waiting for Reaper. At first Reaper frowned when she saw her and she then looked down and sighed very loud bringing her head up with a sweet smile on her face.

The other woman's skin was white as snow; just like Reaper's _Nobody_ skin, her jet black hair hit the middle of her back, her eyes were a bright blood red and her lips were black as the the darkest night; just like Reaper's bright blood red eyes and dark lips.

Reaper stopped walking, smirked, waved a hand slowly stopping time, and walked up to the beautiful young woman.

"Well, well, well, well, well... Hello, hello, hello, hello there, Ryoko. Are you checking up on me? Don't worry about me, I'm a big _Nobody_ now, I can tie my own shoes and everything," Reaper greeted sweetly, the other _Nobody_ smiled reassuringly at Reaper.

Ryoko became a the famed _Nobody_ in ancient Japan; she too has met the _Shinigami_, Ryuk.

Moreover, it is rumored that Ryoko was an assassin, a very skilled samurai, and the most desired geisha in all of Japan when she was alive.

It was also rumored that Ryoko even had a book written about her life many years later after her death, however none of the _Angels Of Death_ can read it.

None of the_ Nobodies_ are aloud to know their and other _Nobodies'_ former lives or their names.

It has been like that since the beginning of time. And no questions about it.

However, a _Nobody_ on the path to become mortal can learn about their past life if they wish.

Reaper was jumping for that offer, to learn about her past.

And Ryoko was so close to become mortal 9 years ago, however the mortal she fell in love with died in a boating accident.

It was also said that a_ Shinigami_ offered her the _Death Note_ and she turned it down and that _Shinigami_ that offered her the cursed book; was Ryuk.

Ryoko's mortal life came to an end by an arrow through her heart.

"Good evening, Reaper, how is your quest?" she asked in a very sweet and gentle tone, Reaper grinned.

"Slow, slow, slow, slow..." Reaper responded as she let out a sigh.

Ryoko ran a hand through her silky dark black hair.

"Light Yagami is a pain in the ass," Reaper said in a serious tone as she frowned.

"It's the only way to get what you want, my dear," Ryoko chuckled a little bit as she shook her head.

"He's a selfish brat!" Reaper exclaimed as her eyes turned from blue to her bright red.

"How could I turn into a mortal when he so busy writing in that damn _Death Note_! And not to mention he is so damn anal on living for a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time. It'll be decades before that **FUCKING** prick croaks!" Reaper shouted with anger as she stomped her foot.

Light disgusted her.

Reaper knew that she could not fall in love with a guy like Light and she knew he thinks everything through before he acts; she does not see him dying any time soon.

Ryoko frowned and sighed as she walked up to Reaper.

"Do you remember the day I took your soul to _No Man's Land_?" Ryoko asked in a sweet mature voice as she put her hands on her shoulders.

Reaper looked at her, gazed into her red eyes, and sighed.

"How could I forget? I was so scared, I thought I went to hell," Reaper said as she smiled as she remembers.

"You were and you weren't in hell," Ryoko said with a smile as she petted the side of her head.

Reaper smiled at Ryoko and sighed.

"So you are saying I should treat him, like I would treat my charges?" Reaper asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Just hang in there," Ryoko whispered just before she vanished leaving behind a cloud of black smoke.

Reaper smirked and rolled her blood red eyes as she waved a hand in the air unfreezing time.

Reaper closed her eyes and when she opened them, they turned back to blue.

"My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my I better head back." Reaper said closing her baby blue eyes as she vanished leaving a cloud of black smoke behind.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Ryuk offered him a deal for a pair of _Shinigami Eyes_.

Light had thought it over and knew if he wanted to change the world in his image, he would want to be the world's God for a very long time.

Therefore, the deal was out of the question.

Light shook his head and looked at Ryuk with a smirk.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer Ryuk, if I'm going to reshape the world, I plan to rule it for a long, long, long, long time," he said in a serious tone.

Then out of nowhere, they hear music, Light and Ryuk both look over to see where it was coming from.

There on Light's bed was Reaper with headphones on, lying on her stomach.

Light rolled his wine colored eyes and walked over to her.

"Reaper!" he said trying to get her attention.

Reaper turned her music even higher after she shot Light a quick death glare.

Light knew she heard him as he looked over at Ryuk as he frowned.

"Do you know why she's so angry?" he asked, Ryuk laughed.

"Maybe you should ask her," Ryuk said as he swallowed an apple whole.

Light was about to speak again, but was stopped by Reaper's hand in the air, hinting him that she does not want to be bothered.

He ignored that hint; who does she think she is?

She will show respect to Light, she has no idea who she is dealing with. And he is going to show her that. Light rolled his honey wine colored eyes and reached for Reaper's CD player.

Then all of a sudden, he was against the wall with Reaper holding a scythe to his throat.

Light was so shocked with her speed. She was so fast that he didn't even see that she conjured the scythe against his throat.

"Reaper?" he spoke in a steady soft voice.

Light was hoping he can sweet talk himself out of this.

Light saw her transforming back in to her _Nobody_ form.

She had so much rage in her blood red eyes. Looking at those red eyes made him feel like he was engulfed in fear. Light brought his hand up in defeat when he realized that this is not one of Reaper's games.

"Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, don't think for a second I won't kill you," she said as she drew the blade closer to his neck.

Light just stared at her with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I can kill you and wait for the next moron to pick up the _Death Note_. I have no problem waiting, I've been waiting for decades," she said through her teeth as she glared at him.

Light smirked at what she just said.

"I don't think you are going to kill me, you invested too much in me. I have been keeping a close eye on you, Reaper. I noticed that after the night I kissed you .You seemed more emotional. Which is strange, because before that night you acted just like Ryuk," he said as he smirked at her.

She twitched her jaw to one side and smiled as her scythe disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Light glared daggers at her and with great speed grabbed both of Reaper's shoulders and spun the both of them around slamming her back against the wall making Reaper yelp in shock.

Reaper pushed her body forward getting free for a split second; however Light slammed her back into the position, he had her in.

He rested his forehead on hers and their lips were barely touching. Light could smell her breath; it was minty fresh.

They both stared into each others eyes with so much intensity.

Reaper bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, Light noticed this.

"Ryuk," Light called out not leaving his gaze from Reaper's red eyes.

"What?" Ryuk responded as his black _Shinigami_ wings sprung from his back.

"Please give me and Reaper some privacy for the rest of the night," Light said coldly still staring into Reaper's red eyes.

Ryuk did not say a word, he just floated away through the walls.

Light and Reaper just stared at each other not making a sound.

"You know, you are very beautiful when you show your vulnerable side, Reaper. I noticed that at the CD store," he said as he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear as she slowly transformed into her human form.

As Light opened his mouth to speak again Reaper broke her intense gaze with Light's wine colored eyes and tried to look away, but Light grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Why do you take advantage of others weaknesses, Light?" she asked coldly, Light chuckled a little bit.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, Reaper... I give you my word." he said with a charming smile on his face, Reaper growled at Light.

Reaper knew that he was lying and this pissed her off, she pushed him off of her and then slapping him hard across the face as she growled at him once more.

Light rubbed the side of his jaw and glared at her, without warning Light tackles her onto his bed landing on top of her.

**"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"** she shouted as loud as she can as she kicked her legs and punched him with the side of her fist on his chest.

She was so angry; she wanted to annihilate him.

Reaper took her knee and jammed it in his stomach and punching him in the jaw; Light got a little light headed from Reaper's punch and kick causing him to drop his guard.

Reaper managed to push him up off the bed and she rolled off the side of the bed stumbling over his computer chair as she tried to regain her balance back she dropped her guard.

Light took this opportunity, jumped over his bed, grabbed Reaper by her elbows, and threw her against his closet door, but Reaper was putting up one hell of a fight. Light fought his way to get a hold of her tiny wrists, but she was moving too much.

**"LISTEN!"** he shouted at her with so much anger, Light was so glad his mother and Sayu went to the parent teacher conference tonight and he knew he would not be seeing as much of his father now that he started working for L.

He did not have to worry about them finding out about Reaper or Ryuk.

"No I will not ever, ever, ever, ever listen to what you have to say, Light!" she said as she fought to get free.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Reaper. I just want you to listen to me!" Light exclaimed; Reaper didn't believe him and she did not want to hear what he has to say.

When Light finally got a hold of both of Reaper's wrist he place them both above her head, but Reaper wasn't going to give up that easy as she let out a growlish cry.

"You're a damn liar, Light!" she shouts at him as she tries to break free.

They struggled for a few minutes until Light let out an annoyed growl deep in his throat.

"Shut up," he said coldly covering his eyes with his bangs, then Light growls and without thinking, he places his lips onto hers, this shocked Reaper.

As Light continued to kiss her, Reaper tried to break away, but Light was holding her in place. After a couple of seconds of resisting and fighting to get free, Reaper closed her eyes and began kissing back. Light's hormones got the best of him as he slowly lets go of Reaper's wrists, Light felt her one hand wrap around the back of his neck and the other hand resting on his back, she was pulling his body closer to her's. Light's hand was holding Reaper's face from the side of her jaw line pulling her face closer to his as their kissing became more heated and his other hand was holding her hip pressing his pelvis against hers. Light's tongue lightly brushed against her lips and made its way into her mouth and Reaper and Light both massaged each others tongues with their own as their kissing became even more intense. Light moaned a little as he picked up Reaper by her butt letting her wrap her toned and yet soft legs around his waist as they had a war with their lips and tongues. He laid her on his bed gently before climbing on top of her and getting between her legs.

Then Reaper moved her soft hands to his chest and started to unbutton his white school shirt as Light moved from her lips to the side of her neck; kissing and nibbling on her neck.

Reaper gasped and moaned at each nibble that Light took on her slender neck, when Reaper unbuttoned the last small white button on his shirt, Light sat up straight and took it off his grey under shirt by the collar and throwing it to the side.

Light pulled Reaper up onto his lap and wrapping her slender legs around him and placing his hand around the back of her neck pulling her scarf off throwing it off to the side and then he started kissing her again with more speed and force this time. It was as if something exploded in him. Light felt like his body was on fire.

Reaper unzipped her hoodie as fast as she can as she removed her lips from Light's and then began nibbling and flicking her tongue on his ear making him moan softly and causing Light to squeeze her against his body.

As Reaper threw her hoodie to the side, Light's hand made its way up the inside of her shirt under her bust line. He started to rub her there with his thumbs and then moving his hands on top of her bra covered breast and he started groping them making Reaper moan and gasp at the same time as she arched her back.

Then he stops all of a sudden and looks at her with an aroused expression in his eyes.

"Take it off," he demanded as he brought her ear to his lips, Reaper smirked and took her top off and throwing it to the side reveling a black lace sheer bra that showed her nipples a little bit.

Light's hormones are 150% in control right now as he stared at her.

He wanted to be inside her so bad. But, he wanted to make this last. He could not take it anymore, he had to have her. Light growled deep in his throat as he nuzzled and bit her neck while digging his nails in Reapers waist and rib cage.

Reaper enjoyed Light's animal like side as she dug her nails into Light's sculpted back.

He then began kissing her left breast and soon started sucking gently on her nipple making her moan and claw her one hand into his back. As Light sucked a little bit harder on her nipple, he then let his tongue tickle the tip and started rubbing her other breast firmly.

Reaper started rubbing her hand through his brown hair as he began nibbling on her harden nipple causing her to moan a little louder, then Light lifted her up with one arm still having her legs wrapped around him and placing his hand firmly on the mattress for support as he laid her on her back and laying back on top of her.

Reaper kicked off her boots as Light started to suck on her other nipple and then Light's hand drifted slowly down to the top of Reaper's leggings.

Her hott body against his felt so good. It sent shivers throughout his whole body.

The flesh on flesh drove him to the extreme.

He then pulled them off as he started kissing her ear and then stopped as he breathed heavily into her ear, after he started kissing the side of her neck and he was almost biting as each kiss he took on her neck, he then threw them to a corner of the room and then took off her denim skirt and throwing it to the side and then he started to rub the outside of her panties; her twat _**(Fo: That is one of my favorite words! I know I'm weird... It is sooooo much fun to say ^^)**_ was very warm and moist.

Light stopped and smirked at her with lust in his and slight amusement in his eyes.

"For a dead girl you are warm down there," he purred huskily into her ear, Reaper smirked and ignored his comment and started kissing his lips with a heated passion.

Light took her panties off, tossed them over his shoulder, and started kissing down her stomach to her hairless crotch making Reaper bite her bottom lip and let out an erotic moan. Light started to rub her clit gently as he kissed the lips of her vagina causing her to moan even more. Light brought his tongue to her wet clit and started licking it, causing Reaper to grab two handfuls of his hair as she moaned, uncontrollably. Light then put two fingers inside her as he continued to eat her out, he rubbed inside of her as her moans became louder and louder.

"You like that?" he asked her huskily as he ate her out.

"Yes, yes! Please don't stop, Light!" she begged as she threw her head back.

After he felt her walls started to tense up he took his fingers out very slowly causing Reaper to whimper and moan at the same time.

"Why did you stop, Light?" she asked as Light slowly rubbed the lips of her twat in circles.

"I don't want this to be over just yet," he whispered into her ear huskily.

Light unbuckled his belt, unbutton, and unzipped his school pants and then he pulled out his rather long and thick harden penis out as he began kissing Reaper's lips again. As they battled each other with their tongues once again, Reaper felt the head of his penis brush up against the opening of her vagina a lot.

Then Light grabbed the harden shaft and placed the tip of his penis at the entrance and without any warning or hesitation he thrust his hips hard as he can.

As his wing-wong was all the way inside her, Reaper began to groan in pain and moan in ecstasy at the same time. Light then lifted her legs up wrapping them around his waist and placing both of his hands on the mattress with Reaper's head in between them. Light started thrusting back and forth, at first Reaper felt only pain, but then started to feel really, really, really, really, really good.

"Light!" Reaper moaned his name as Light's thrusting became faster and more violent.

He loved how she panted his name, it drove him mad.

"Reaper, you are so tight," he purred as he rubbed the side of his face onto hers and giving her a small kiss on her cheek before he started kissing her neck.

As Light's large dick moved back and forth inside of her, Reaper's moans became louder and louder as she clawed his back. As Light felt himself about to climax Reaper's moans got even louder as she arched her back and her walls started to squeeze against his penis, he knew she had got off as he felt a warmer liquid inside of her.

Then Light started to grunt as he thrust even faster and harder inside her, then Light started to moan into her neck as he cummed inside her at each thrust.

Light started to pant as he fell on top of her with his dick still inside her twitching with satisfaction. Light pulled out of her, rolled over beside her, and then pulling Reaper closer to him.

"I thought you would be a virgin," he mumbled with an exhausted breath into her ear as he kissed her neck teasingly and down to her shoulder.

Reaper chuckled a little bit and frowned as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I lost mine in the year 1967 to a very talented man that sang and wrote music with such beauty and poetry... Oh, and not to mention he had the biggest dic-," she stopped what she was about to say as she sat up not looking at Light.

Light saw a sad look in her big beautiful eyes.

Reaper sighed and remembered the man; he was an American and was born in Melbourne, Florida.

They met one night after one of his concerts; Reaper was in her human form looking for her charge that died of a drug overdose in her jeep.

They bumped into each other and started to talk about music, she even sang to him in his hotel room and he then kissed her after she was done singing for him and their hormones took it from there.

Reaper could never, never, never, never, never, never, never, ever, ever forget that night.

Thinking of that moment made her come back to reality.

And it brought her back hard.

Reaper took one of the blankets off of Light's bed, wrapped herself in it, and started hunting for her clothes.

"You don't have to get dress," Light said as he smirked at her as he grabbed her wrist as she was about to pick up her black lace panties.

Reaper frowned she knew Light is up to something.

She just did not know what it is. It really bothered her, she felt like she was a pawn in his twisted game of chess. However, Reaper didn't care; she was still caught up in the heat of the moment. She figured that she was already dead and she can kill him in a heartbeat, he will not pull anything drastic; he will worry about his plan for her later.

However, the feeling of _'I-wish-this-never-happened'_ hindered her thoughts and half of her wanted to lie next to him and the other half wanted to get dressed and leave.

But, her rational side had won. She was going to live Light alone for a few hours to clear her head.

"Yes I do," she mumbled softly not even looking at him, Light smirked at her and pulled her on top of him causing her to squeak a little bit.

She had her hands resting on his chest as she stared deep into his eyes.

Trying to see if this was all a ploy to gain her trust or to find a weakness to rid her.

However, all she could see in his eyes were lust.

Reaper didn't mind.

She hadn't had sexy time for almost a decade.

"Light..." I really should be going," she said to him with almost a purr in her creamy voice.

Light wanted to go again and it was written all over his face.

"No you don't," he said with a smirk as he rubbed her inner thighs slowly.

Reaper sighed and smiled as she rubbed Light's bare chest softly and leaned down giving Light a small kiss on his lips.

Light smirked when he felt her lips touching is. He wanted to go again. Her sex was amazing. It was almost like a drug to him. He wanted more of her. He wanted to hear her moan his name over and over again. He wanted to feel her skin against his. She was a drug. A sexy drug. He pulled her under him and started to kiss her lips softly as he laced his fingers with hers as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile in a five star hotel room the young man that Reaper met earlier that day was talking to the members of the Special Task Force.

"L- I mean, Ryuzaki? Why do you want us to find this American girl so badly?" Touta Matsuda asked as he ran a hand through his dark black hair as he stared at a picture of Reaper that was taken by L's assistant Watari.

Matsuda glanced at the photo of Reaper and smiled at it.

"She is very pretty." Matsuda said as he grinned with child like smile on his face.

He was very taken with her beauty and was not even attempting to hide it. He found her extremely attractive for an American. L rolled his dark eyes as he watched Matsuda eye google the photo of Reaper. L felt a small ping of jealousy as Matsuda was drooling all over the photo of Reaper.

"Matsuda, don't you think it's odd that a young American girl came to this hotel alone. No family or no friends with her, I checked the hotel's log there are no American or European families staying here. And this photo was taken on the same floor where one of _Kira's_ latest victims were staying." L said as he dropped a few small sugar cubes into his tea.

"Do you think she's _Kira_?" Shuichi Aizawa asked as he plucked the photo from Matsuda's hands.

L shook his head in disagreement; L knew she was not _Kira_.

He just had to explain why she isn't. And that was going to be the hard part. He didn't know how to explain it to them. L could tell that they were unsure.

"No, I don t think so. I talked to her earlier today; she had no signs that she would ever harm anyone. She seemed content with the world, total opposite of the _Kira_ we know," L said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I just want her found quickly before anything happens to her," he said as he looked over at Soichiro Yagami and the others.

"Why Ryuzaki?" Hirokazu Ukita asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, L shook his head and looked at him.

"Just do what I ask, I fear she will be one of_ Kira's_ next victims," he said with a bit of concern in his voice as he stared at his bare feet.

L truly believed that she was their key to finding _Kira_.

"We can always have Hideki Ide find this American girl. He is very good at finding missing people, hell he made his living off of finding people," Kanzo Mogi suggested to everyone, L only shook his head_ 'no'_.

He knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

L couldn't help but think if_ Kira_ had caught on that they were looking for Reaper, Kira would have her killed in a heartbeat.

"No... This girl is an important part of our investigation," L said with a thin lip as he rubbed his thumb crossed his lips, the detectives just looked at L with so much confusion on all of their faces.

"He doesn't want _Kira_ knowing that we are looking for this Jane Doe. I understand why... He does not want anyone else to know we are looking for her. It could put her life in danger and as well as our own," Yagami said being the voice of reason with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his squad.

"That's right, if _Kira_ ever finds out we are looking for her, it would make her his next target. And I doubt he won't care that she is a young American woman. I do feel that this young woman in that photo is our winning chess piece to find _Kira_. Find her and we find the piece we need to close this case. Therefore, we find her and protect her with our very lives, " L said as he took a sip of his nice and hot green tea.

He wanted to find her as soon as possible. Before any potential harm can befall on their Jane Doe.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Light was lying in his bed wide awake with Reaper sleeping in his arms after they had sex for the second time tonight. He was staring up at the ceiling running his finger through Reaper's dark black hair as he was thinking of ways to get the name of his stalker. He already knew he could control the events leading up to their death; he just had to figure a way without drawing L's attention and Reaper's. He looked at Reaper and smirked.

Reaper has no idea what Light is planning for her.

His plan was flawless...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Hope you guys liked it! I will see you guys next time!**_

_**Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by 'Dashboard Confessional'.**_

_**Fo: Love that band! Amazing!**_


	5. Another Way To Die

_**Fo: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, it has been awhile ^^**_

_**Taichi: I'd say...**_

_**Washu: Fo are you hung over?**_

_**Fo: Yes I am.**_

_**Taichi: Freaking Moron...**_

_**Fo: Shut it! Well... To answer Maybesunny's question if there is going to be a love triangle between L, Reaper, and Light...There is going to be a love triangle... However! Light does not love her, he just wants her dead... Maybe I can give it a twist and make it more interesting for you guys ^^ I do not own 'Death Note'.**_

_**Veemon: Do not forget to review ^^**_

_**Fo: Oh please do review ^^ Reviews make me very happy! And cheesy fries! I love cheesy fries... *.* I love them!**_

_**Taichi: You are so weird...**_

_**Fo: I heart being a basket case!**_

_**Taichi: *rolls eyes***_

_**Fo: Don't you eyeball me little boy!**_

_**Taichi: What! Are you acting like Marine now?**_

_**Fo: BE QUIET! BE QUIET!**_

_**Taichi: Seriously Fo... Stop...**_

_**Fo: DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR SUPERIORS!**_

_**Taichi: Fo, please...**_

_**Fo: ARE YOU A LITTLE GIRL KAMIYA!**_

_**Taichi: I'm getting a headache...**_

_**Fo: I'LL GIVE YOU A HEADACHE BOY!**_

_**Taichi: Somebody has been watching too much 'NCIS'...**_

_**Fo: DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 25 PUSH UPS!**_

_**Taichi: Fuck you...**_

_**Fo: NOW MAGGOT!**_

_**Taichi: I give up...**_

_**Bob: Leave a review...**_

_**Veemon: Yeah... Or, Fo will kill you.**_

_**Fo: No I won't Veemon! I heart my readers ^^ They are super wonderful *.***_

_**Duncan: Ass Kisser...**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx-_ LOLZ. I thought my lemon was hott ^^ Reaper is just crazy and that's why we love her ^^ And Light... Yes and No. You'll have to keep reading to find out I guess :D_**

**lola-_ HAHA! RIIIIGHT!? I use to think lemons were gross. And now look! I have my own sexy lemon ^^ I did good for my first lemon ^^_**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 5: Another Way To Die

* * *

"So, Light, what are you planning today?" Ryuk asked as he bit into his bright red apple, he knew by now when Light was up to something.

"A date," Light answered, Ryuk was bewildered at what he said.

That just caught Ryuk by surprise; he didn't even know that Light was seeing anyone.

Why the hell is Light going on a date, rather than writing in the deadly _Death Note_?

It did not make any sense to Ryuk.

"What do you mean a date?" Ryuk asked curiously, as he took another bite from the apple, Light sighed and ignored his question as he walked over to his desk.

"Ryuk... It's true if anyone touches the _Death Note_ they can see you, right?" Light asked as he picked up the _Death Note_ from his desk.

"Yes," Ryuk responded truthfully, as he nodded his head.

Light opened the evil notebook, flipped to an empty page in the evil book, and tore off a small piece from the book. Light smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a white button up shirt with light pink vertical pin stripes. He had no idea where Reaper ran off to and did not care.

He smiled smugly at himself, he called up his classmate, the cute and adorable Yumi Takaga _**(Fo: I don't remember the girl's name that Light asked out on a date. I'm just too lazy to go on friggen 'YouTube' to find that damn episode and watch it. So bare with me my dear fans.)**_ this morning for a date at the movies _**(Fo: Sorry again! SORRY! My memory is very, very fuzzy, so I decided to change Light's and Yumi's date a little bit. Again, bare with me!)**_.

He came up with a fail safe plan to rid himself of his stalker and it involved Ryuk and Yumi.

As Light was brushing his light brown hair Reaper popped her head through the mirror _**(Fo: Just like Ryoko from the 'Tenchi' series ^^)**_ with a _'where-do-you-think-you're-going-look'_.

"What do you want, Reaper?" Light asked as he glared at her.

"Where are you going all dressed up, mister?" Reaper asked as she glared daggers at him.

More and more each day she was noticing his plans. Light rolled his wine honey brown colored eyes as Reaper's body came through the mirror with her arms crossed.

"Out, I'll be back later," he said with a smile as he lifted her chin with his thumb and kissed her softly on the lips.

Reaper smirked playfully at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her as she felt Light's hands rest on her waist.

They stared in each others eyes before Reaper burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, you can be boring. I got some stuff to do anyway," Reaper said as she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Light sighed as he picked up a pen off his desk and began to scribble something on the paper and placed the torn page of the _Death Note_ into his pant pocket.

Light looked over at Ryuk and smirked as he watched Ryuk finished eating a red apple.

_'Everything is going to work out perfectly,'_ Light said in his head as he headed for his door.

Soon he'll be free of the FBI. Then he'll be after L. Light headed down downstairs with Ryuk behind him.

* * *

As Light went to pick up his jacket from the coat rack, he heard his mother's voice.

"You going out, Light?" she asked, Light looked over at her as he put on his tan leather coat.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be back later," he said as he picked up his black converse.

"Alright, have fun. I love you," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Light heard Ryuk started to laugh and looked at him with a questioned look.

"What Ryuk?" Light asked as he got one knee to tie his left shoe.

"You're a terrible son," Ryuk said as he laughed, Light glared deadly dagger at Ryuk as he switched knees to tie his right shoe.

* * *

"So I have narrowed it down on the age of _Kira's_ identity," L had said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Soichiro looked over at L and along with his fellow detectives.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Ukita.

L looked at him and sighed as he pulled out a file.

"Notice all the killings happen on week days after 3 o' clock," L began, Soichiro gasped.

"It's a student!" he exclaimed, L nodded his head in agreement.

"And what about our mystery girl?" Aizawa asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The girl..." L said as he looked at his bare feet.

"What about her, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked with a questioned look, L looked at him and sighed.

"I've searched every data base to find her and I found nothing," L said as he picked up a strawberry.

He was so aggravated that he would not find Reaper in any database. L had so much pressure on finding her. He knew it was very important to find Reaper.

He just had to find her before its too late!

The group of men were shocked, not even the world's greatest detective could not get any leads on this girl. It didn't make any sense to them.

"Do you think we will ever find her?" Matsuda asked.

"We have too," L replied as he stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile Reaper was very busy collecting souls and was getting very annoyed by it.

"Shit... Not even Death is this fucking irritating," Reaper said aloud as she remembered Light writing all those names in that damn notebook.

He made her so mad sometimes, but she did love Death like family.

Death is the king of the _Nobodies_, he favored Reaper's mortal life, because she had so much fire and sent one of his lovers, Ryoko, to make her one of them.

Reaper was wearing a button up black dress that stopped at her mid-thighs with poofy sleeves and a small slit where the buttons stop at the end of the dress.

She also had black stiletto heels that strapped around her tiny ankles on and wore black rose earrings with a matching necklace with a silky black thread as the chain.

Reaper had her black hair curled _**(Fo: Think of Peyton Sawyer Scott's hair from Season 1 of 'One Tree Hill'. I idolize Peyton ^^ She's freaken sweet XD You guys should watch 'One Tree Hill' sometime! It's good TV! Only the first four seasons though... The other seasons suck...)**_ in tight spirals and bounced softly each step she took.

She had an unfilled job application in her hand; she was applying at an American style restaurant as a waitress and singer.

Reaper cannot wait until Horror gives her a mortal identity, so she can better blend in the human realm.

It would make it so much easier for Reaper.

Horror too is a_ Nobody_, he has been one for 169 years, Horror looked like he was in his mid 40's and he was from Russia.

One of his jobs aside from collecting souls was to give _Nobodies_, like Reaper, mortal identities when they are trying to become human.

Horror is a pervert with a very heavy Russian accent, he kind of reminded Reaper of James Bond quite a bit.

Reaper sighed as she looked up at the sky; she was supposed to meet Horror at the bus stop.

What she did not know is that Kanzo Mogi had spotted her by accident.

And she didn't know at the time, at that moment would set of a chain of events that would change everything.

* * *

Mogi was out getting Chinese Take Out for the men at the hotel and he was shocked that he found her. Mogi fumbled for his black cell phone and hurried to dial L's number. Mogi listened to a couple of rings before he heard L's voice.

_"Yes?"_ said L on the phone coolly.

"Ryuzaki... I found her, and I'm looking at her right now... She's sitting on a bench by the bus stop," Mogi said with wide light brown eyes as he watched Reaper sit on a green iron bench and ran through her large black purse with a_ 'Rolling Stone Magazine'_ cover of Kurt Cobain_**(Fo: I have one and I love it so friggen much ^^ Look for them at Wal-Mart ^^)**_.

He could not believe that he have found her.

What are the odds?

It must have been luck. They finally got a break on this case.

_"What is she doing?"_ L asked on the other line, Mogi could hear him blowing on something hot.

Mogi looked back at Reaper with a smile.

"She's more beautiful in person... She's rummaging through her bag," Mogi answered as he watched the unsuspecting Reaper.

Reaper felt a presence; she looked next to her and saw Horror sitting beside her and noticed that time has frozen.

Horror had snow white skin like Ryoko and Reaper, with the same red eyes as the two, and he had something that Ryoko, Death, or Reaper did not have; he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Horror was wearing a black sweater and a pair of black leather pants. Horror looked at Reaper with a smug smile.

"Horror!" Reaper exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

Horror provided her identity three times in the past.

"Hello, Reaper," Horror said in a Russian accent,

"Did you get it?" Reaper asked with a happy tone in her baby voice.

"Here's your identity, Reaper," Horror said as he opened his hand and a jet black folder appeared in his hand in a cloud of smoke.

The smile on Reaper's face grew larger as Horror handed her the black folder.

Reaper squealed as she took the folder from Horror. She was totally ecstatic about it. First thing in the morning, she is going to turn in her job application.

"By the way, Reaper. That man has been watching you," Horror said with a smirk as he pointed at Mogi on his cell phone.

Reaper sighed as she put the black folder in her purse.

Horror stood up and smiled at Reaper.

"Your identity will take effect at the _Dead Zone **(Fo: 3 am! Just in case you didn't know that ^^ Facts are so much fun.)**_, I'll see you around, Reaper." Horror said with a wave_ 'goodbye'_ as he disappeared in cloud of black smoke.

"See ya, Horror," Reaper sighed as time started to move, Reaper stood up and started walking towards an ally way, hoping she can lose Mogi.

Mogi saw that she was leaving and started to panic a little.

"She's on the move!" Mogi exclaimed as he watched Reaper walking away.

_**"GO AFTER HER, MOGI!"**_ L shouted at him on the other line, making Mogi jump a bit and he then began to run after her.

It was all the spur of the moment; it would have been easier if he would have had back up. It would have made it a lot easier to get her into custody. Mogi hung up the cell phone as he ran after Reaper. He saw that Reaper had hit a dead end and sighed in relief when he saw that she had stopped.

Reaper turned around and looked at Mogi, she kept her cool, she did not want to look suspicious.

The last thing she wanted is a mortal other than Light knowing what she really is.

"Sir?" she said sweetly with a big fake smile.

"Miss, you are going to have to come with me," he said as he was about to grab her arm.

"I don't think so sir," she said as she reached in her purse and a can of pepper spray materialized in a cloud of black smoke in her hand.

"You have no choice, you have to come with me," Mogi said as grabbed her elbow firmly.

Reaper glared at Mogi's hand at then glared at him in the face.

"I have a right to defend myself!" Reaper exclaimed loudly as she sprayed the pepper spray into Mogi's brown eyes.

As Mogi covered his burning eyes and screamed in agony, Reaper disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and black dust teleporting across town.

* * *

When Reaper landed, she was enraged at what she saw as the black smoke dissipated. She saw Light's hott date, Yumi's arm entwined with Light's.

"That Bastard!" she exclaimed as she reverted to her _Nobody_ form with her black wings spanning as far as they can go.

As she watched the two get on the bus, she started to float in the air and she started to fly, following the moving bus.

"Light, I am so going to kill you!" Reaper growled as she picked up more speed.

As she was inches from the bus, she heard screaming and shouting.

She flew through the bus and saw Light's head and landed in the walkway next to where Light and Yumi were sitting.

Reaper froze time with a wave of her hand and slapped Light in the back of the skull making his head go forward.

"Reaper!" Light gasped as he stared at the furious Reaper.

She looked like she was going to murder him.

"You are such a fucking man whore, Light!" she screamed at him with a thin lip as she glared at him.

Light sighed and showed her the FBI badge of Raye Penber, Reaper took it from his hands and looked at it and then at the half Japanese and half American FBI agent known as Raye Penber behind him.

"All this for a damn name, Light!" she screeched as she threw the badge at Light's head.

Light rubbed the side of his head and glared daggers at her.

Reaper was pissed at Light and he knew it.

"It's the man that's been following me, Reaper. Now unfreeze time!" he ordered her, Reaper growled as she glared daggers at Light and walked to the back of the bus where she saw Ryuk and got a good view of a short heavy set man with a gun.

Reaper waved her arms drunk like and time was moving again.

She is so going to bitch him out when they get home. The bus hijacker ran to Light and yanked a piece of paper from Light's hands.

"What's this!" the man shouted as he examined the small paper.

After he examined the paper, he growled and threw it at Light.

"Stupid teenagers," he mumbled as he turned around to the front of the bus.

"Fucking moron," Reaper muttered as she glared daggers at Light and Ryuk laughed at this.

"Who said that!" the man exclaimed as he looked over at Reaper and Ryuk.

The man was in total horror when he saw the two of them. He felt like he just walked straight into a horror movie. He was terrified of the two supernatural beings. The man stared at the two in horror as he pissed himself, Reaper made a disgusted face when she watched him pee himself.

"Now that's just plain nasty," she said as she crossed her arms with her nose scrunching up in disgust.

If she wasn't already dead, she would have puked then and there.

"What are you!" the man shouted as he pointed his gun at the two deathly beings.

"I see why Light tore a page from the _Death Note_," Ryuk said as he laughed.

"He can see us, Ryuk?" Reaper asked the _Shinigami_.

Ryuk started to laugh at Reaper's question.

"Yep," Ryuk answered, as he looked Reaper.

Reaper started walking up to the man with a gun with a smirk on her plump lips.

The passengers were confused at his sudden hysteria.

"Light I'm scared!" Yumi exclaimed as she buried he face in Light's chest.

"Bitch, you ain't seen nothing yet," Reaper said as she looked over at Yumi.

"What are you doing Reaper?" Ryuk asked as he watched Reaper.

"I can't wait to take your soul," Reaper said to the man.

**"STAY BACK YOU DEMON!"** the man shouts as he fired several shots at Reaper sending her to the ground.

A few of the shots missed, but a couple hit her in the stomach and upper torso.

Everyone ducked and screamed as the shots were being fired. It was pure chaos in that bus. Everyone was screaming in hysterics.

"You think you can kill me!" Reaper exclaimed as she stood up laughing devilishly and the man started to panic when he saw her bleeding black sand.

Light too was shocked, he was certain that the man killed her.

**"STOP THE FUCKING BUS!"** the man shouted as he ran to the door in a state of panic.

As the driver stopped the bus, the man lunged out of the bus and fell to his knees in a panicking hep.

He felt that he was safe from Reaper and Ryuk. The next thing that happened, a car crashed into the bus jacker, hitting him at full speed, destroying his skull. Everyone on the bus screamed in horror. Light smirked, he was not expecting Reaper, however everything worked out perfectly and Light was very please.

Now it just leaves Raye Penber...

* * *

It is 3 am and L was still searching for any leads on Reaper. When suddenly a window with a picture of Reaper popped up. L smiled smugly at the picture before him.

"At last... I have found you... Elizabeth Short," he said with a smirk as he touched the screen.

Now he could finally find her...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: I did it! Time to start a new story *sigh***_

_**Taichi: You still hung over?**_

_**Fo: Yes...**_

_**Taichi: Hope you learned your lesson!**_

_**Fo: Never...**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Jack White And Alicia Keys'.**_

_**Fo: I heart Jack White!**_

_**Taichi: Okay Fo...**_

_**Fo: I'll have his babies someday!**_

_**Taichi: No you won't Fo...**_


	6. What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

_**Fo: Hey guys sorry it s been so long, I am still dealing with my grandpa's death... Well I do not own 'Death Note'. Please enjoy...**_

_**Washu: I'm sorry to butt in, Fo... But, I think you should tell the mind and reason about Reaper's alias**_

_**Fo: Right... As some of you are aware of, I am a horror junkie...**_

_**Duncan: Me too ^^**_

_**Fo: SHUT! UP! DUNCAN!**_

_**Duncan: Yes ma'am!**_

_**Washu: Please continue Fo.**_

_**Fo: Alright... I was going to use Nancy Strode ('A Nightmare On Elm Street' and 'Halloween'), but, then I thought... "Too obvious..." Then I tried Cindy Carter ('Scream' and 'The Hills Have Eyes'), but, that did not have a good ring to it. And next, I had Tiffany Ripley ('Bride Of Chucky' and 'Alien') written down, I didn't like it. And finally as I was going through my DVD collection... I came across 'The Black Dahlia Murder' (Not the film). The name was perfect... Therefore, that is what I chosen for Reaper's name.**_

_**Washu: Thank you so much Fo, you can go back to whatever it was you were about to do**_

_**Fo: I'm not done yet!**_

_**Washu: OMG... You're watching 'The Whitest Kids Ya' Know'!**_

_**Fo: Yes, yes I am Washu! And it is fucking amazing!**_

_**Washu: Can I watch!?**_

_**Fo: Of course Washu!**_

_**Washu: SWEET!**_

_**Fo: I heart Zach! Not my stupid ex-boyfriend Zach. He can die in a fire -.-**_

_**Bob: That's not very nice Fo...**_

_**Fo: That bitch ass deserves my wrath! And some Viagra!**_

_**Duncan: Haha! That's fucking priceless, Fo!**_

_**Fo: I have my moments... *nods head***_

_**Duncan: That you do Fo... That you do...  
**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _Light is a cold calculating doucher. Light... You a big jerk -.-_**

**lola-_ LOLZ! I know... I know..._**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 6: What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

* * *

"Reaper!" Light called out as he followed Reaper up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He knew that Reaper was still pissed about what happened yesterday and he finally got a chance to talk to her. And right now she isn't making it easy. He need to have a nice long chat with her.

Too bad, he had 20 minutes to be at school or he'll be considered tardy.

And the FBI will be on him like white on rice.

So, he had to make a choice...

Reaper ignored his calls for her.

"Reaper!" Light repeated and this time Reaper looked over at Ryuk who was floating beside her with quite a nasty glare.

"Did you know about this, Ryuk?" she hissed at him.

Reaper felt betrayed by her long time friend.

She would never think Ryuk would ever leave her in the dark.

Ryuk chuckled nervously as he looked down at her.

Reaper stared at Ryuk for a moment and then glanced at Light who was still desperately chasing after her.

Reaper squeezed her eyes shut and let out a growl.

She was very disappointed in her long time friend.

"Don't be like that Reaper, I was merely a spectator," Ryuk said trying to get on the young Nobody's good side.

But sadly, Ryuk wasn't having any luck in that department getting on her good side either.

Reaper stopped in front of Light's bedroom and took in a huge breath.

Light placed a hand on Reaper's shoulder and turned her around gently. He knew that he was playing with fire, Light did not like how overly sensitive women are.

That's the way women are and he would just have to deal with that.

Yeah, he knew Reaper had every right to be upset with him. He did sleep with her and took another girl on a date.

Reaper's baby blues were staring furiously into Light's honey wine browns.

She has only felt this much anger once; back in Seattle in the Spring of 1994.

"Reaper, I needed that-" Light was beginning to say, but, was cut off by a swift slap in the face.

Light's face flung hard to the side and he started to feel the stinging burn from the impact. He looked back at Reaper and gently brushed her check with the back of his hand, however Reaper quickly slapped his hand away in an icy way.

Reaper glared daggers into Light's soul. She was a woman scorned.

She felt so much anger towards Light. As she glared at him, she felt some kind of jealousy.

_'Why am I so jealous?'_ she asked herself refusing to let her intense glare stray away from Light's brown eyes.

She never felt this much jealousy before.

This is new to her.

Moreover, she did not like it one bit.

"Reaper... I needed that girl to get Raye Penber's name," he tried to explain to her in a desperate attempt to seek Reaper's understanding.

He noticed that letting her know his goal that day did not help his cause any way, shape, or form. Light saw the anger plastered all over her porcelain pale skinned face. And her eyes gave away the betrayal she felt. He watched as her lips trembled in anger. He did not want her mad at him; Light needed her as an ally. At the rate he is going right now, that's never going to happen.

Reaper clenched her hands into her fist as her eyes showed more anger.

"Reaper... You know I have strong feelings for you," Light said as he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

However, the kiss was short lived by Reaper backing through Light's bedroom door. Light was shocked at the sudden disappearing act. He always saw Reaper as the kinda gal to never back down. He is not use to the passive aggressive version of Reaper.

Then Light heard the click of his lock.

"Reaper!" he called out as he knocked on his door calmly.

"Go to school, Light!" Reaper shouted from the other side of the door.

Light layed his head against the door. He was getting so frustrated with her. He could not deal with this right now. He had to get to school, this had to wait.

With L on the case and the FBI following him, he could not risk it.

Trying to make Reaper believe that they have a relationship was too much of a flight risk right now.

It would have to wait...

He had to deal with Reaper after school.

"Reaper... We'll have to talk when I get back," Light said as he stared at the door.

"Up yours!" Reaper spatted from the other side of the door.

Light sighed and turned around placing his hands in his pockets as he started walking back towards the stairs. He never thought in a million years having a false relationship with someone was harder than an actual relationship.

* * *

A couple hours later Reaper had left Light's bedroom and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She had changed her cloths from yesterday; she is now wearing a black corset tube top, with grey skinny jeans, a black studded belt, black combat boots, a black grandma beaded necklace that hooped around her neck three times, and two black skinny leather armbands on both arms. She curled her hair again and had it pushed back with a thick black plastic hair band. She was so upset with Light. Just thinking about him made her want to erupt like a volcano. Strangely, Ryuk had joined her instead of joining Light. It really did not bother Reaper at all, but, she knew that eventually Ryuk would have to retreat to Light.

"Ryuk... Shouldn't you be with Light?" Reaper asked in an annoyed tone as she stopped in front of a gate to a small playground.

Ryuk floated down slowly as he stared at the beautiful_ Dark Angel_.

"You need me more," Ryuk answered honestly still looking at his old friend.

There's something you need to know about Ryuk; he acts like a cold hearted monster towards humans, but, towards Reaper...

He acts almost human...

Reaper let out a _'heh'_ as she walked right through the dark green painted gate.

Ryuk shook his head; he was very worried about her.

"What's going through your head Reaper?" Ryuk asked in a concern way, as he followed Reaper through the gate.

Reaper walked over to a red painted merry-go-round and sat on it.

Reaper started to kick the ground making the merry-go-round spin slowly.

Reaper gazed into the sky; watching the soft white clouds float slowly in the gentle looking blue sky.

Ryuk watched as the merry-go-round spin slowly, he felt awful for betraying his friend.

Reaper and he have been friends for almost 34 years.

Even though their purpose in this world were completely different, they still had a pretty strong friendship. If they were mortal, they will still be good friends. He knows that the incident on the bus hurt his old friend. At the same time, he knew she was going to be alright.

Reaper is a strong and independent _Nobody_.

Ryuk knew she is more than capable to take care of herself.

Nevertheless, it did not hurt to be concerned for a friend _**(Fo: I know it is totally out of character for Ryuk. This is a fan fic after all. Let me know if you like Ryuk like this or not. If you don't... DEAL WITH IT! I'M THE WRITER, NOT YOU!)**_.

"Reaper, talk to me," Ryuk said almost begging her to talk to him, as he took a seat on the merry-go-round.

Reaper sighed and looked at Ryuk.

She looked so heart broken, it read all over her face.

"What's there to talk about Ryuk?" Reaper said in a nasty tone.

Ryuk sighed; he was getting nowhere with this.

Ryuk looked ahead and saw Light's father and Matsuda approaching them.

"We got company Reaper," Ryuk said as he started to float away to the sky.

_'And now you leave me 'buddy'...'_ she grumbled in her head as she watched Ryuk fade away in the corner of her eye.

"May we have a word with you Miss Short?" Soichiro asked in an emotionless tone, as he continued to walk towards Reaper.

Reaper sighed in annoyance; she knew the two men were cops, she could tell by their body language.

She knows a cop when she sees one. She dealt with cops countless times; it became second nature to spot one. Soichiro pulled out his badge and Matsuda did the same.

"My name is Chief Detective Soichiro Yagami and this is one of my partners, Detective Touta Matsuda _**(Fo: If I am wrong, please, please, please, please correct me. I have no idea how they deal with ranks in Japan. Plus, I am too lazy right now to do some research... So, I am leaving it up to my dear fans! Help me, for I am clueless! BTW, that's a good movie ^^ It rocks my socks *.*)**_," Soichiro said as they flashed their badges at the supernatural woman.

Reaper noticed that Matsuda was staring at her cleavage in a perverted manner and she knew that could be used to her advantage.

Her sexuality got her out many times before. Maybe she can be back at Light's in 20 minutes or less. She's been dying to watch some American TV lately.

_'Pervert...'_ she mumbled in her head, as she gave the younger detective a settle sexy smile.

She nearly burst into fits of laughter when she saw Matsuda turned three shades of red.

He was an easy target...

"Let me guess detective..._ Kira_?" Reaper purred in a sexy way as she stood up in a seductive manner.

Soichiro smirked as he adjusted his glasses. He was really impressed. Mogi was right, she was far more beautiful in person. Her voice was angelic, creamy, sexy, and smooth at the same time; it would drive any man wild. She was the kind of lady men dreamed about.

The girl you always wished to have.

In other words, she was fucking hott.

"How do you know that we are going to ask you about _Kira_?" Soichiro asked with an impressed tone in his voice as he placed his hands in his tan coat.

Reaper walked towards them, letting her hips bounce in a sexy motion.

Reaper stopped in front of Soichiro and looked at his bright red tie as if it was a bag of diamonds.

Reaper licked her bottom lip as she began to fiddle with his tie.

She glanced up with her baby blue eyes. She could tell she was making the man uncomfortable with her sex appeal. It was amusing watching the older gentleman get embarrassed. Even though this was not the right time, she was having too much fun making Light's father squirm. She wished Light was her to witness bringing his old man to his knees.

"Call it... A hunch..." Reaper purred as she gazed into Soichiro's dark brown eyes.

Soichiro took a big breath as he broke Reaper's eye contact.

"Then tell us Miss Short? Who is _Kira's_ true identity then?" Soichiro asked with a smirk on his face, as he removed Reaper's tiny hands from his red tie.

Reaper let out an_ 'hmp'_ as she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her cleavage up.

She glanced over at Matsuda with a seductive grin and then looked back at the older detective.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Reaper lied shaking her head a bit, forcing her curly black hair back.

_'Now it's time to switch it around,'_ Reaper said in her head as she smirked.

Reaper forced herself into an upset state.

Reaper pretended to be all shocked and offended.

"You think I'm_ Kira_!" Reaper screeched loudly as she threw her arms up in the air wildly.

She even forced a bit of tears in the process. Soichiro and Matsuda were dumbfounded at her accusations.

"Elizabeth! We don't believe that you are _Kira_!" Matsuda exclaimed placing his hands on Reaper's milky white smooth bare shoulders.

Reaper slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"You'll be lucky if I don't press charges on you for sexual harassment pal!" Reaper hissed as she poked Matsuda in the chest with her left index finger.

"W-wait! Elizabeth!" Matsuda stuttered as he threw his hands up in defense as Reaper drew her attention towards Soichiro.

"And you!" Reaper exclaimed in a threatening way.

"Don't you ever come near me again. Understood!" Reaper ordered as she squinted her baby blue eyes at the older man.

Still glaring venom at Soichiro, she put her hand in her bag and a pair of bug eyed black sunglasses manifested in a cloud of black smoke into her hand.

Reaper's lips went from a frown to a smirk as she put her sunglasses on over her baby blue eyes.

Reaper spun around with grace on her heel thinking she was the victor.

However, she does not know how determined Soichiro can be.

Now, she is about to learn of Light's father's determination. As she was about to walk pass Matsuda, in a split second Soichiro grabbed Reaper's elbow.

Reaper glanced at Soichiro's hand and then at Soichiro's face, giving him the _'are-you-fucking-crazy'_ look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing detective?" Reaper hissed as she yanked her sunglasses off.

"Matsuda grab her arm!" Soichiro ordered as he looked over at the young rookie.

"Y-Yes sir!" Matsuda obeyed with a single nod of his head as he stumbled towards Reaper.

When Matsuda grabbed her, other elbow Reaper realized that they are not letting her go this time.

And now she has to fight back.

**"LET GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Reaper shouted as she fought to get free.

Soichiro had to admit, she is one hell of fighter. She refused to go down without a fight.

Which really impressed him.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Short... But this is the only way to keep you safe," Soichiro said as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

Soichiro pulled the plastic part from his teeth as he motioned Matsuda to handcuff her. Matsuda obeyed his superior's order as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Reaper saw them and panicked slightly.

This wasn't good for her.

She knew it would be sudden death if she were to be captured. She has not even read the mortal identity that Horror had provided for her yet. It was a bit of a struggle to handcuff Reaper, but, some how the rookie detective managed to restrain her arms.

Reaper glanced at the sharp needle that was coming awfully close to her pale neck.

_'Dumbass, you cannot sedate the dead...'_ she smirked in her head as she continued to struggle to get free.

Reaper tried to shake them both off; she could just disappear, but, then she will risk exposure of the supernatural realm and that would be a bad idea.

In addition, she knew Death would not like the exposure of the _Nobodies_.

And at the same time, she knew she couldn't let herself be captured either. It was a lose, lose situation for her. When she felt the slight sting in the side of her neck, she looked at Soichiro with a smirk. Then her blue eyes widened, she felt tired and dizzy. She looked over at Matsuda and her eyelids began to shut, bringing Reaper into a forced and unwanted slumber. She fell into Matsuda's arms, luckily for her Matsuda was paying attention. And now, she is at the mercy of L and the rest of his men at the hotel.

She needed a miracle...

* * *

Light was taping his number 2 pencil in his English study guide as he rested his chin in the palm his hand staring blankly into the school's courtyard.

As Light was daydreaming about writing Raye's name and the rest FBI that is on the _Kira_ investigation in the _Death Note_ and imaging them all dying of heart attacks; and he couldn't help but wonder about Reaper.

He did not like to admit it, but he did grow quite fond of the beautiful _Dark Angel_.

The sound of her sexy baby voice, her scent, her love for music, the smoothness of her milky skin, and her chaotic personality.

Which all of her traits were starting to captivate him.

Light was scared for a moment. He didn't want to lose Reaper. And that's weird for him to care for a girl so much like that. It didn't even matter that she wasn't even alive. He did not know if he was starting to like her or not. And that scared him, because in the end falling for someone could jeopardize his vision for a new world. He couldn't help but feel large amounts of guilt from yesterday. He didn't understand about his sudden change of heart. But, there is one thing that he was certain of; he wanted to apologize to her. He made a note to himself to pick up some flowers on the way home. Light's attention was brought back from the last bell of the day. He sat up straight and gathered up his belongings and he noticed that Ryuk was behind him.

"Where have you been?" Light whispered as he pretended no one was there.

"Reaper," he answered, Light glanced over at the black feathered _Shinigami_.

"Where is she?" Light asked in a low whisper as he latched his bag shut.

"With your father..." Ryuk answered Light's second question.

Light's honey wine brown eyes widened as he dropped his bag.

"What the hell is she doing with him!" Light exclaimed in a panicked whisper.

"I believe that they think Reaper is _Kira_," Ryuk said as he sat Indian style on one of the desks next to Light's.

Light gasped at what Ryuk had just said, Light quickly picked up his brown bag and started to run for the door.

Light could not believe L and the others suspected Reaper could be_ Kira_.

Many thoughts were running through his head and none of them were good ones.

What will Reaper tell them?

Will he be next?

What is L's next move?

How long will it be until L figures out that he is _Kira_?

Is this how it ends?

On the other hand, can he use this to save his own ass?

What will become of Reaper?

What will become of Ryuk?

What will become of_ Kira_?

What will become of the_ Death Note_?

What will become of himself?

What will become of his new world?

What will become of his family?

Where did he go wrong?

And the biggest one; how did they find Reaper so quickly?

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I have been obsessing over cliffhangers lately; I learned I get better feedback with them.**_

_**Veemon: And not to mention, it really hooks the readers in. In addition, the readers beg for more ^^**_

_**Fo: Exactly!**_

_**Veemon: How 'bout you tell us what you think ^^**_

_**Fo: Veemon, no offense, but you sound like Steve from 'Blue's Clues'...**_

_**Veemon: That's not very nice Fo T.T**_

_**Fo: I'm sorry Veemon, I am just being honest...**_

_**Veemon: You hurt my feelings Fo :'(**_

_**Fo: I'm sorry Veemon... You sounded like Steve.**_

_**Veemon *sob***_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band, 'Taking Back Sunday'.**_


	7. Feels Like Tonight

_**Fo: Hi guys! I hope all of you reread previous 'Angel Of Death' chapters, because I had a lot of editing done. Well I do not own 'Death Note'.**_

_**Veemon: Don't forget to review ^^**_

_**Bob: And no flames!**_

_**Taichi: I can't believe this is the 7th chapter!**_

_**Fo: I know!**_

_**Veemon: This is really cool! It seemed like only yesterday, you got this silly idea that Light's love interest was soul purpose was to take his soul.**_

_**Washu: And now we have seven chapters from that small brainstorm.**_

_**Ryuk: Simply amazing...**_

_**Bob: It's like history in the making ^^**_

_**Duncan: Too bad there are only six reviews.**_

_**Washu: Shut up Duncan!**_

_**Veemon: Do you want to get hit!**_

_**Duncan: She's too busy introducing Navi...**_

_**Fo: Hi all ^^ This is our newest and final cast member... And she is from 'The Legend Of Zelda'... NAVI!**_

_**Navi: HEY!**_

_**Taichi: Not the annoying bug! *grumbles***_

_***SMACK***_

_**Taichi: What the hell was that for, you crazy person!**_

_**Fo: For being a prick...**_

_**Taichi: You're such a bitch Fo...**_

_**Fo: And you're such a dick Tai ^^**_

_**Navi: Please *bounce* stop fighting!**_

_**Fo and Taichi: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _Poop?_**

**lola-_ LOLZ! I thought it was funny too ^^_**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 7: Feels Like Tonight

* * *

"I can't believe she's been found!" said an angry man with snow white skin.

He was so angry that mortals have found Reaper.

His best _Dark Messenger_ no less!

"This can't be happening!" he exclaimed in a rage as large bat wings formed from his back in a cloud of black smoke.

The thought of Reaper being in the hands of the mortals infuriated him. It was driving him so close to the edge. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

The hansom man was obviously a _Nobody_; with snow white skin, long jet black hair that hit the small of his back in a low ponytail, bright red eyes, and he had black ram horns sticking out of his forehead.

He was wearing a black business suit. He exuded so much confidence and he stood like a leader.

He was the king of the _Nobodies_.

There's not much known about Death. However, it is said in his mortal life he was a great king in the beginning of time.

"Death relax... They only found Reaper as a mortal not a_ Nobody_," Ryoko reassured him as she played with her black fan with white roses decorating it.

Ryoko had to admit she was too worried about Reaper.

"There is still a very strong chance that she won't be exposed," Ryoko said with a smile.

The dark king looked at the ever beautiful Ryoko with a small smile.

Death could not risk exposure.

He never wanted this to happen.

Death sighed and snapped his fingers and two _Nobodies_ appeared in two separate clouds of black smoke.

One was Horror and the other was Videl.

Videl is a very special breed of_ Nobody_.

Her only purpose is to erase anything that links a _Nobody_ that has been discovered.

Videl stood about 5'9 and her body was thin as a rail. Her body was snow white and her hair was long, stringy, and greasy that hit her boney waist.

Like other _Nobodies_ her hair is jet black.

However, her body was hunched over, her eyes and lips we sewn shut with barbwire. Her body had cuts all over and only thing she was wearing was a dirty straight jacket. Only sounds that came from her were moans.

Death looked at Videl with a thin lip.

He hoped he would not have to use Videl's services.

Reaper is one of his best _Nobodies_.

It would be a great loss to have her recycled. He's hoping that never has to happen to Reaper.

Death took in a deep breath; he did not want this to happen.

"Videl..." Death spoke with a mild monotone in voice and when Videl heard her name her body began to contort.

"When Horror tells you to... Go ahead and recycle Reaper," he said as he sat on his throne that was made out of black bone and cob webs.

Videl let out a hiss and a moan letting Death know that she understood. Then Death looked over at Horror with a thin lip. Horror knew what Death was thinking. He was like an open book when it came to Reaper. He knew how much Reaper meant to their king.

Death had many _Nobody_ mistresses.

Even though Reaper was not one of his mistresses, he still enjoyed her company. Even more than Ryoko's.

Reaper had a way with others.

"If there is nothing you can do for Reaper... Recycle her,"

* * *

Reaper woke up in a large king sized bed.

She felt the sheets and they were silky. She rubbed her forehead as she tossed and turned on the bed sluggishly. She let out a groan as she turned on her hips. Reaper opened her big alien like blue eyes slowly. At first everything was all blurry and hazy, as her eyes focused she saw a man sleeping in a Lazy Boy chair next to her.

Reaper sat up instantly as she gasped.

She recognized the sleeping young man.

_'The weird guy from the hotel!'_ her thoughts screamed as she stared at the young man.

Reaper tore the covers off in a hectic heap and crawled out of bed frantically.

Reaper started to panic as she stumbled for the door.

She was having a hard time remembering how she got here and that sent her into a panic. And now the risk of exposure is even higher. She did not want to be recycled. The thought of it sent her into a huge panic. She was stumbling for the door, not caring if she wakes the man in the chair. Before she could touch the fancy hotel doorknob, she heard groaning. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around slowly and saw L staring at her with a blank expression.

"The door is locked from the outside..." he said as he stood up.

Reaper gave L a_ 'stay-the-hell-away-from-me'_ look as she slinked over to a fancy oak dresser with a glass vase on top.

"You do not need to worry Elizabeth," he said as he started to walk over to her.

Reaper was not convinced; she picked up the vase and threw it at him.

L dodged in with ease, ran up to her, and pinned her against the wall by her wrist. As he caught her, the both of them lost their balance and fell to the floor with L on top of her.

"Dude! I am so gonna cock block you!" Reaper yelled at him in American as she struggled to get out of L's hold.

L smirked, he understood everything she said.

"Well that won't be very lady like," L said teasingly as he stared deep into her baby blue eyes.

**"FUCK YOU!"** she screamed at him as she tried to knee him in the wing wong area.

L caught her knee almost immediately. She was shocked at how fast he caught her knee.

"Let go!" she demanded in American as she continued to struggle to get free.

L sighed and rolled off her.

Reaper growled and stood up.

L stood up as well and watched her adjust her top. He saw how pissed she was as he listened to her profanity and some of them he have not even heard of. It made him laugh aloud.

Reaper glared at L as she marched over to him.

L had to admit her fire was a bit over whelming.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Reaper demanded to know as she poked his chest with her index finger.

He smiled sweetly as he took her hand that was poking him in his.

Reaper defiantly got the wrong impression as she gave him the _'what-the-fuck look'_.

"Back! The! Fuck! Off! Creeper!" she yelled at him as she tore her hand from his.

Then suddenly she saw Horror and Videl appear in a cloud of black smoke. She was totally shocked to see Videl. She gave Horror a questioning look.

"It'll be okay, Reaper..." Horror said with a heavy Russian accent that only Reaper and Videl could hear.

Reaper gave him a raised eyebrow; she did not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

She hoped it was a good thing. It sent Reaper into a small panic.

Reaper did not want to be recycled.

She looked at L with panicking blue eyes.

"You are safe here Elizabeth," L said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Reaper cocked her head to the side; she was confused.

"Safe?" she questioned as stared questioningly at L.

Her memory was so fuzzy; it was driving her mad. L sighed; he knew she didn't understand what's going on.

"You are a potential target Elizabeth," he answered her with a thin lip.

L could feel her muscles were tense. He could tell she was angry and scared. Her big blue eyes gave her away. Reaper took in a deep breath as she stared at him.

"From who?" Reaper asked as she squinted her eyes at him.

She wasn't convinced.

Reaper was sure he was some kind of pervert.

If he tried anything, she was going to kick his ass. L had a feeling she thought of him some kind of stalker. There's no point of lying to her now.

"From _Kira_..."

* * *

Light just had eliminated Raye Penber and the FBI agents on the _Kira_ case in the subway.

Ryuk had been nagging Light to go retrieve Reaper.

It was getting on his nerves. However, he knew Ryuk had a point Reaper was a valuable asset to his plan for a new world. Light had to figure away to save her. As he was walking down the street with the hot sun on, beaming down on him Light stopped abruptly.

He had came up with a plan, but he would need Ryuk and a_ Nobody's_ help.

"Hey Ryuk..." Light said getting the_ Shinigami's_ attention.

"We going to help Reaper?" Ryuk asked with a bitter tone, Light nodded his head.

Ryuk was pleasantly surprised; maybe Light did care about his friend.

"Can you call upon a _Nobody_?" Light asked.

Ryuk titled his head to the side in curiosity.

"Maybe..." Ryuk said.

"Try! I have an idea," Ryuk Light said as he took a seat on a wooden bench under some trees.

Ryuk closed his golden eyes and started to concentrate.

He stood there for a couple of minutes before opening his eyes.

"Here they come," Ryuk spoke with a smile as he looked up at the sky.

Then suddenly Horror and Videl appeared and Horror had frozen time including Light.

Ryuk saw Videl and gasped.

He was shocked to see her and he looked over at Horror for answers. Horror also had some questions.

"Ryuk! Why did you summon me!" Horror demanded to know as large black bat wings sprung for his back.

"Stopping you from recycling Reaper!" Ryuk shouted at Horror.

Horror was offended; he didn't want to have Videl recycle one of his own. He shared a great friendship with Reaper for almost 21 years. Horror roared at him with a high screech.

Ryuk chuckled, he wasn't fazed by Horror.

Then Ryoko appeared in a cloud of smoke. She did not look happy.

"I got this Ryoko!" Horror shouted not taking his blood red eyes off the Shinigami.

Ryoko growled and stepped in front of the two of them and glared at them.

"Death sent me! You are supposed to see if there is any way to save Reaper, Horror!" Ryoko reminded him with a thin lip.

The three of them were about to leave which sent Ryuk into a panic. He had to say something to prevent them from leaving.

"Reaper's _Death Note_ holder has a plan," Ryuk quickly mentioned before the three _Dark Messengers_ vanished.

Ryoko looked at Ryuk and marched over to the _Shinigami_.

She was clearly annoyed to see him.

"This isn't a game Ryuk," she hissed at him with venom in her tone.

Ryuk understood this was not a game; he wanted to save Reaper as much as Death does.

"If all five of us work together we can save Reaper," he said, Ryoko nodded her head.

She knew Death wanted Reaper saved, she just hoped that Death would not mind the help of a _Shinigami_ or the holder of a _Death Note_.

Well...

All that matters if they save Reaper.

Ryuk was relieved to know that Ryoko was considering working with him and Light.

He only hoped that Light knows what he's doing.

"We're listening..." Ryoko said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would need you to unfreeze this mortal, first," Ryuk said as he pointed at Light.

Ryoko uncrossed her arms and looked at the young man that Reaper and Ryuk are attached to.

"So... This is Light Yagami... He's cute," Ryoko smirked as she checked Light out.

She was liking what she was seeing.

Ryoko looked over at Horror and sighed.

"Unfreeze him," Ryoko said to him as she stared at him with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Horror sighed and waved his hand in the air slowly. Light was unfrozen, he looked around and saw time was frozen. The cars weren't moving, the cars weren't honking, the birds weren't singing, the dogs weren't barking, the kids weren't playing or laughing, and the people weren't moving.

Light looked at the three _Nobodies_, he wasn't fazed at all.

It was no big deal to Light.

"So, tell us Light, what is your master plan?" Ryoko asked as she walked up to him.

Light felt a line of blush running across his face. Light never seen anything like Ryoko; she was far more beautiful than Reaper. Her maturity and modesty was her major appeal that Reaper didn't possess.

Light took in a huge breath and looked over at Ryuk and then at the Japanese _Nobody_.

"Reaper said something about a mortal identity. What are the details?" Light asked with a thin lip as he crossed his arms.

Horror and Ryoko looked at each other and looked at Light.

"Reaper's alias is Elizabeth Short. Elizabeth's father is an American lawyer and her stepmother is Japanese dance instructor. The Short family lived here for six months. Her mother was an Irish caretaker of a castle in Dublin that died of lung cancer. She met you at a bookstore and the two of you been briefly dating for a week. Anything else? Oh! She also has a black German Shepherd named Wes **_(Fo: After Wes Craven ^^)_**..." Horror said bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Light smirked and looked over at Ryoko.

He had a plan to get Reaper out...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hotel room L was in the suite's den with an ice bag pressed against his eye.

"She really got you good Ryuzaki... What did she throw at you?" Aizawa asked teasingly.

L looked over at Aizawa with a sour face.

"She threw her fist at me," L said causing Aizawa and Mogi to erupt in laughter.

"Alright! That's enough!" L grumbled as he stood up.

Then all of a sudden, the door to the master bedroom opened and Soichiro and Ukita came through the doors with an exhausted look on their faces.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like Americans..." Ukita said as he slumped into a chair.

L looked over at Soichiro. Soichiro kinda figured what he was going to ask about.

"Did you get anything out of Elizabeth?" L asked Soichiro.

Soichiro sighed as he took off his glasses.

"She broke Matsuda's nose," he said as he put his glasses back on as he sighed.

Mogi and Aizawa had a good chuckle out of that as they pictured Matsuda being socked by a teenage girl.

"Only thing we got from her were a bunch of profanities..." Ukita said as he looked over at L.

L sighed; he could imagine her doing all that. Then all of a sudden, Matsuda came stumbling out of the room. Everyone looked to see Reaper storming out of the room.

She looked furious and she was taking a lot to hold back her _Nobody's_ rage.

"Who's next!" Reaper yelled out, as she looked at all the men.

L stood up, charged at her, and grabbed her elbow. Then she was thrown into the couch in between Aizawa and Mogi. She looked up to see it was L that pushed her down. She looked at him with a very dangerous glare. She was pissed.

"Do you have death wish?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I really wanted some more scenes with L and Reaper so I can get this love triangle going. I hoped you guys enjoyed it ^^**_

_**Washu: 'bout time for some L and Reaper action!**_

_**Navi: I want some *bounce* more *bounce* Light *bounce* and Reaper *bounce* action!**_

_**Fo: Calm down girls! It's a love triangle!**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Daughtry'.**_

_**Fo: I heart that song ^^ It's a good song! I like it ^^  
**_


	8. Break On Through (To The Other Side)

_**Fo: Did any of you lovely readers miss me?**_

_**Taichi: I didn't...**_

_**Duncan: Me either...**_

_**Fo: Well screw you two -.- Stupid jerks, I hope the two of you die in a fire. I hate the two of you with such a passion.**_

_**Duncan: I hate you too Fo...**_

_**Taichi: I hate her more though Duncan.**_

_**Fo: GO SUCK SOME OLD LADY TITS!**_

_**Veemon: C'mon Fo... Don't be mad... I missed you :)**_

_**Fo: Awe... That's super awesome Vee XD**_

_**Washu: How you been Fo?**_

_**Taichi: Don't be nice to her Washu... If you are nice to her, we will never get rid of her.**_

_**Washu: Can it -.-**_

_**Fo: I'm great Washu ^^ How you been?**_

_**Washu: I'm great. I can't wait to get reading on this chapter.**_

_**Bob: Me too! I love 'Angel Of Death'. I say it's my favorite one you have ever written.**_

_**Fo: Awe thanks Bob ^^ I'm quite proud of this one.**_

_**Ryuk: And I can't believe it's already the eighth chapter.**_

_**Navi: Yeah! It's amazing! You should *bounce, bounce* be *bounce* proud *bounce* of yourself :D**_

_**Fo: I know, right?**_

_**Taichi: Do you ever shut up?**_

_**Fo: Do you ever die? *glares at Tai***_

_**Veemon: Oh, Fo! Please don't kill him tonight :( You should be happy that this is your eight chapter.**_

_**Fo: You're right Vee! I'll reward myself to some 'Guitar Hero 5' ^^**_

_**Navi: That's *bounce* the *bounce* spirit *bounce, bounce***_

_**Washu: Fo does not own 'Death Note'. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

_**Duncan: And no flames. That's if you re ready to die.**_

_**Fo: I love you readers ^^**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _LOL... You have to watch the anime to really understand my fic. Light is Kira. Kira is what the name L (I think... I can't remember to be honest. Haha!) gave him. Because Reaper being the Angel of Death and assigned to Light. She has to take the souls of Light's victims. And L happened to be there at the hotel in chapter 3 so he thinks Kira wants her. Don't worry you won't be so confused if you watch the anime or read on my fic LOLZ!_**

**lola-_ Videl is suppose to be creepy ^^_**

* * *

Angel Of Death

Chapter 8: Break On Through (To The Other Side)

* * *

L had locked Reaper in the master bedroom again. He had to lock her in there, because she nearly ripped his face off when he had tried to explain to her about her situation.

Reaper refused to listen to anyone.

Only thing she wanted to do was cause every each and one of them large amounts of pain for them. And boy, was she angry. She was throwing lamps, phones, mirrors, anything that wasn't nailed down.

Reaper didn't do well being locked up; in fact she never has.

The men could hear her screaming at them in English.

They didn't know what to do with her.

She was worse than some of the men they had arrested in the past.

They had been discussing about a tape that just been brought to them.

It was a tape by _Kira_; he was demanding the release of Elizabeth Short.

The men were shocked that they got a tape from him so quickly after they had taken Elizabeth Short into custody.

What they didn't know was that Ryoko and Light had made that tape in efforts to get them scared and a message for Reaper.

In the tape, _Kira_ had caused painful morbid deaths to a few civilians.

The men were horrified at this.

None of the would of ever would have guess he would go so far.

They could not figure out how _Kira_ found out they had Elizabeth.

In addition, they did not realize he would go that far in attempts to make them let Elizabeth go. Some of them wanted to release Reaper, but L wanted to keep her here. He needed her to close this case. L stood up and walked over to the door.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Mogi said as he watched the great detective reaching for the handle.

L looked over at the men. He was not too worried; it will just be a matter of time before Reaper can calm down.

At least he hoped so...

As L opened the door he was quickly met with a glassed vase inches away from his face. He saw that Reaper was about to slam it against the door before he had to go on and open it.

The two stared at each other for a small moment before Reaper brought the vase down.

"Are you going to let me out?" she asked rudely in English.

L scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

There was no way in hell he was going to let her out when she is still angry.

Reaper sighed loudly as she tossed the vase to the side; she already knew his answer.

"I'm quite sorry Elizabeth," L said.

Reaper sighed as she walked over to the bed.

"You still never told me why I'm here," she asked as she crossed her arms.

L sighed as he sat walked over and sat in a chair.

Reaper stared at him as she leaned back on her hands.

She was really relieved that he only found her as a mortal not a _Nobody_.

It would get her nothing but trouble if they did.

The thought of herself getting recycled by Videl made her shiver in fear.

But still, she wanted to get back to Light even if she really didn't want to see him.

He made her blood boil sometimes, even she had to admit Light was never boring. In fact, he was her ticket to become a mortal.

"I know you're not _Kira_, if that's what you're worried about," L said believing he was trying to calm her nerves, Reaper looked at him and let out a fake sigh of relief.

Reaper mentally rolled her eyes, all she wanted to do was to out of this damn hotel.

"But, I fear that_ Kira_ is after you," he said making Reaper fake a look of shock on her face.

Reaper got pretty good at acting over the years, guess it pays to be the _Grim Reaper_.

She got really good at lying and faking since she got into the soul collecting gig. It was almost like second nature to her now a days. L noticed that she was still uneasy. He wanted to calm her down.

"I don't want you to be worried Elizabeth," he said to her trying to ease her nerves.

Reaper sighed as she stood up and started to cradle her elbows with her hands.

Reaper could tell that he was concerned for her, and she thought to herself how she could use that to her advantage.

She stared at L, she was hoping she could lie her way out of the hotel.

Reaper always thought she's a great liar.

She felt she could con her way out of anything.

"Can I get out of here please?" she asked acting as if she was afraid.

L stood up believing that she was actually afraid.

Reaper smirked in her head; he was buying her act.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," he said as he started to walk over to her.

Reaper was always good her getting her way.

All she had to was to look scared and weak. It works every time for her.

"I don't understand..." Reaper spoke softly.

"_Kira_ is infatuated with you. He believes that you were destined to be with him. In a way he feels that he has an romantic relationship with you," he said.

Reaper's baby blue eyes widened; this time it was genuine.

She knew who _Kira_ was and she totally forgot about Light until now.

She could feel herself get angry, but she had to show that she was completely clueless about the whole thing.

"How do you now that?" Reaper asked as she walked closer to L.

The famed detective couldn't help but notice her big puppy dog blue eyes.

"We got a tape from _Kira_ a couple of hours ago," he answered truthfully, Reaper was shocked.

She knew who sent that tape, Light was coming for her.

Reaper was shocked; she couldn't believe that Light put himself out there to rescue her.

"I can't believe it..." Reaper mumbled.

"I know this is a shock, but don't worry we're going to protect you," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Reaper figured out Light's plan.

Somehow, he had got a hold of Horror.

That's the only way he could pull off her rescue.

How else could he pull that tape off?

Reaper smirked in her head; she couldn't wait to get free.

Now it's time for the water works.

Reaper looked at L; she made herself look like she was going to cry.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to worry," he said trying to cheer her up.

Reaper smirked in her head, he was falling for it.

Her crocodile tears never failed her.

"What am I going to do?" Reaper said as she forced some tears out.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, you're safe with us," L said; he wanted her to feel safe.

"How do you know that?" Reaper started to fake cry as she leaned her head on L's chest.

L didn't know what to do. He was quite stunned that she leaned up against him. He could even smell her perfume. It smelled sweet and flowery, almost like orchids. He could feel himself starting to blush from her contact.

"There, there..." that's all L could say as he patted the back of her head.

* * *

"Alright, I brought the tape to your father's precinct..." Horror said to Light in his Russian accent.

"Perfect," Light smirked as he looked over at Ryoko.

Ryoko looked over at Light with a seductive smile.

She grew a liking for Light. She found his confidence very appealing. In fact, she always found power and confidence very sexy.

That is why she is so attracted to Death.

However, Death did not have the coldness that Light had. Even Light was enjoying all the attention that Ryoko was given him.

"You know what to do Ryoko," Light said with a sly smirk.

Horror snorted as he glared daggers at Light, he could not stand him. He was a male version of Ryoko. He could feel both of their egos in the room. It was overly over whelming for Horror. At least Reaper's ego did not make him nauseous.

Ryoko giggled sexually as she winked at him as a black cell phone appeared in her hand with a cloud of black smoke.

Light smirked; Reaper and the others powers amazed him. It would never cease to amaze him. Light handed her a number on a small notepad.

Ryoko took the pad from Light and started to dial a number.

She put the phone to her ear and listened to a couple of rings until she heard a voice of a desk clerk.

"Hello, I'm Sayuri Short... I like to file a missing person's report," Ryoko said in a sweet and humble voice.

Ryoko listened to the officer on the other line.

"I see... I'll be there soon as possible," she said as she looked over at Light.

"They want you to go down there?" Light asked, he already knew the answer.

Ryoko smiled giving him her answer.

Ryoko stood up and snapped her fingers and she was soon engulfed in a cloud of black smoke.

When the black smoke had cleared Light saw that her skin had changed to a pale peach, her eyes changed from a blood red to a dark brown, and her hair to a dark chocolate brown. And Light saw that her outfit had changed; from her lovely dark kimono to a white pair of khaki dress pants, black stiletto heels, a black button up blouse with the neck hanging loosely against her shoulder blades and the sleeves hanging loosely around her elbows, a big chunky black ring on one hand and an engagement and wedding ring on the other, and a black chunky stoned necklace. Her hair was straightened with layers; Light admired her look. She looked regal and that attracted him. Light always found maturity sexy in a woman.

"Nice," he said with a smirk with his arms crossed.

Ryoko looked at him with a sexy smile.

"You think so?" she spoke with a sexy tone in her voice as she popped her hip to the side with her hand on it.

Horror rolled his three red eyes.

This made him sick to his stomach.

A mortal and a _Nobody_.

It didn't help much that he didn't like Light.

"If you two are done flirting we can go save Reaper," Horror snorted out as he glared at the two.

Ryoko looked over at the three eyed _Nobody_ with a seductive smirk as she swayed herself over to him.

"Don't worry Step Mommy is to the rescue," Ryoko cooed into his ear as she rubbed the back of his bald head.

She could feel Horror tensing up; she found it humorous that he was not attracted to her.

Ryoko thought too highly of herself.

That is one of her flaws; she was too vain.

Ryoko believed that she was God's gift to men.

Ryoko made his skin crawl; she reminded him of a jealous has been movie star.

Horror slapped her hand away; he really did not care much about Ryoko. He found her too cocky and egotistical.

Ryoko rolled her dark brown eyes as she glared at him.

"Don't worry we'll get Death's precious Reaper back," she hissed as she turned her back to him.

Ryoko was jealous of Reaper; Death favored Reaper more than any other of their kind.

"Good, Ryuk left to inform Reaper about the plan," he said calmly as he crossed his arms as he glared at the back of Ryoko's head.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Reaper was surfing through the TV looking for a good music station.

She was growing quite bored being cooped up in this room. She didn't like being in here. Out of no where she heard Ryuk chuckling. She turned to her side and saw Ryuk floating in the air with his large black wings. She smirked when she saw him, she was glad to see a fellow supernatural being.

"Having fun Reaper?" he asked her with a big toothy grin, Reaper glanced over at him and gave him a dirty look.

She looked up at the ceiling and saw that the camera was still pointing at her. She remembered over hearing the men about the camera in her room.

Reaper smirked at the bathroom as she let out a fake yawn.

She sat off the bed and started to walk to the bathroom with Ryuk following behind her.

Reaper waited as Ryuk came into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him with her _Nobody_ powers as she snapped her fingers.

"So...? Are you busting me out?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her busty chest.

Ryuk nodded his head to her question.

Reaper let out a big sigh of relief as she let her arms drop to her side.

"Finally!" she said as she smiled at Ryuk.

She couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Ryoko and Light are going to file a missing person's report. With Ryoko posing as your step mother and Light as your boyfriend. The police will notify Light's father-" Ryuk was cut of by Reaper chuckling.

She didn't like the idea having Light being her fake boyfriend, but if it gets her out of this mess, so be it.

"And L has no choice but to release me," Reaper finished for him with a smirk as her eyes changed to blood red.

Ryuk chuckled, he knew Reaper was very smart.

"I'll see you back at Light's," Ryuk said as he nodded his head with a grin.

Reaper waved to her friend she was thrilled; she could finally get out of this damn hotel and get back to collecting more souls.

She was finally going to be free from this nightmare.

Reaper was not going to be recycled by Videl after all.

All she had to do was to play the waiting game. And she wasn't too fond of that game.

* * *

A couple of hours later L walked in Reaper's room and saw her sleeping under the covers. L sighed softly; the missing person report had came in about twenty minutes ago. Everything checked out with Sayuri Short.

L wanted to keep Reaper longer, but he did not have the means to keep her until the _Kira_ case is closed.

Elizabeth was still a teenager after all and she had worried parents. So he thinks he shouldn't release her, but if he did not the price was too high.

He wanted this investigation to be on the hush, hush _**(Fo: I finally got to use the 'hush, hush' in one of my fics ^^)**_.

He walked over to her and started to shake her shoulder lightly.

"Elizabeth..." he called out her name softly.

Reaper turned her head to look at him.

She rubbed her baby blue eyes as she let out a fake yawn.

"What is it?" she spoke as she lifted her arms above her head.

"Your step mother came by the station," L informed her.

Reaper faked a surprise look as she sat up.

"Does this mean I can go home?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

L forced himself to smile.

Reaper smiled for real this time; she was finally getting out of here.

"She's waiting at the police station for you," he said as he put his hands in his pocket.

Reaper squealed in delight as she hopped out of the bed.

"Can I leave now?" she asked in a chipper tone him as she jumped up and gave him a hug.

L sighed slightly as he frowned. He really didn't want to let her go.

She was the piece he needs to catch _Kira_.

However, he has to release her to her step mother. L pulled her from him and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to be worried. We are very close on finding who _Kira_ really is, before we do we will keep you safe," L said to her, Reaper smiled at him.

Her smile was genuine; she had to admit she found L rather cute in his own way. She knew Light would ask her if she had met L; she honestly did want to help Light kill him off.

Reaper sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I should be going then," Reaper said as she started to walk to the door.

L watched her leave the room with a sadden frown. He was going to make sure to keep a close eye on her even without her knowing.

L had to figure out how _Kira_ found out he had her.

When he does figure it out, that means he's one step closer on catching him.

* * *

Reaper made it to the police station and there she saw Light and Ryoko.

Reaper smirked as she walked over to the two.

Ryoko sensed Reaper's presence and snapped her fingers as she stopped time.

This time Light was frozen.

Reaper knew it had to be important if Ryoko had frozen Light.

"What's wrong?" Reaper spoke as she stared at Ryoko.

Ryoko sighed as she walked over to Reaper.

"Death decided to cut down your quota to three souls a week, to avoid you getting captured again," Ryoko had informed her.

Reaper's eyes widened at what Ryoko had just said.

She was good at what she did.

Reaper went from being shocked to being furious.

"It won't happen again!" Reaper exclaimed.

Ryoko shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Let me talk to him!" Reaper said as she grabbed Ryoko's arms.

Ryoko sighed again; she knew how much soul collecting meant to Reaper.

Nevertheless, Ryoko could not go against Death's will. Death was the law of their kind.

Going against the king of the_ Nobodies_ would mean either imprisonment, suspension of their duties, or even sudden death.

"I'm truly sorry Reaper... You know you can't go against Death's wishes," Ryoko said as she put her head down.

Reaper growled loudly as she stomped her foot into the ground making herself transform unto her _Nobody_ form.

She was infuriated with Death's decision. Soul collecting was her calling.

Ryoko could see that she was very upset.

"That's not fair!" Reaper screeched as her large black wings expanded out wards.

"You know you can't defy Death, Reaper! Do you want the_ Enforcers_ on your tail?" Ryoko scowled her as she put her hands on her hips.

Reaper growled in her throat as she slowly transformed back to her human form.

Ryoko was right, last thing she wanted were the_ Enforcers_ tailing after her.

She had them after her before when she first started out as a _Nobody_.

Death had suspended her for a couple of months after he assigned the_ Nobody_ Atticus to train her.

"For how long?" Reaper asked with sadden eyes; Ryoko could sense the hurt lingering in her voice.

She took pity on Reaper; she loved collecting souls.

That was what Reaper was trained to do; it was like taking a huge part of herself away from her.

"When you become human or when Light dies," Ryoko said as her eyes turned to a blood red.

Reaper let out a small gasp of shock; Death was helping her to become mortal.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Phew! Haha ^^ I hoped you like this chapter :)**_

_**Washu: This was a good chapter Fo!**_

_**Bob: Yea! I enjoyed it very much ^^**_

_**Fo: Awe *.* Thanks guys ^^ I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Bob: I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Veemon: This chapter was named after the amazing song by the amazing band 'The Doors'.**_

_**Fo: I heart 'The Doors' :) God bless Jim Morrison!**_


	9. Go To Sleep Little Baby

_**Fo: Hey! I know some of you are really pissed that I have not updated in two years... But I am here now! I do not own 'Death Note'! **_

_**Washu: That's it Fo? Not telling us where you have been for the past two years? **_

_**Veemon: Yeah!**_

_** Fo: Around ^^ **_

_**Washu: That's not an answer**_

_** Fo: Fine, fine, fine! For the past two years, I have been in a funk, because I cannot get a job to save my life! **_

_**Veemon: That s it? **_

_**Fo: Of course not! Readers do not need to know the details of my life. **_

_**Taichi: She has a point...**_

_** Washu: Yeah, but...**_

_** Taichi: Just let it go Washu.**_

_** Washu: All right, all right, all right, all right!**_

_**Fo: Now that is over with ^^ This chapter starts out with an almost soft-core porn So you are warned! Enjoy ^^ Review! No flames! I hate flames! You all know this ^^ I also don't own the song 'Go To Sleep Little baby'. This chapter is a tear jerker. You are warned! It super sad! Keep tissues next to you! Enjoy! Review!  
**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _LOLZ! Feel bad about what?_**

**lola- _*giggles* RIIIIIIGHT!?_**

* * *

Angel of Death

Chapter 9: Go To Sleep Little Baby

* * *

Reaper played with a black button on her black button up black blouse.

She was wearing a black button up blouse, a pair of light grey skinny jeans, and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. It has been a couple of days, since L had her locked up in that hotel room and had released her. Since that day, she felt uneasy about everything.

Reaper was sitting in Light s bed waiting for him to come back from school.

Even though she did not want to see him after that stunt he had pulled on the bus, she still needed him. She would have to forgive him and move on.

Reaper let out a long yawn as she conjured an acoustic jet-black guitar in one had and a white pick in the other that all appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Sayu just walked into the hallway as she was walking to her bedroom she started to hear a guitar being strummed beautifully. Sayu came home from school early over a stomachache. She decided to take the day off of school and lay in bed for the rest of the day. She stopped and looked over at Light s door.

"I didn't know Light was home. When did he get a guitar?" she said aloud as she made her way to his door.

Before she could put her hand on the knob, she heard the most beautiful voice she ever heard. She gasped when she heard the voice of a woman. Sayu did not know what to think, she did not understand why there would be a girl in Light s room. She yanked the door wide open, startling Reaper in the process.

"Who the hell are you?" Sayu exclaimed as she stared at Reaper with a pointed finger.

Reaper sighed as she sat the guitar on Light's bed as she stood.

"My name is Elizabeth, I am waiting for Light. He told me to wait here so he can help me with my Japanese," she lied as she stared at Light's little sister.

Reaper knew she needed to keep her cool even though it was a challenge for her right now.

"What?" Sayu muttered out as she raised a brow at Reaper.

"Damn, I told Light to tell his family that I was coming..." she said aloud as she put her hands on her hips.

Reaper was pleased that her acting skills did not suffer from the events of the hotel.

Then their attention was brought to the sound of a bag hitting the floor. There was Light shocked as hell as he stared at Sayu and Reaper standing in his bedroom.

"There you are!" Reaper squeaked as she skipped over to Light.

She was giving him an annoyed look as she stood in front of him. Without words, they agreed to rid Sayu from his bedroom.

"S-sorry, I'm late..." he muttered out as he glanced back and forth between his sister and Reaper.

"Big brother?" Sayu spoke getting her older brother's attention.

Light looked over at her and he was in a bit of a panic. He did not know what Reaper had told her; he did not want a repeat of what happened a couple of days ago. That day he felt the world under his feet crumble.

He did not know if it was either him being exposed as _Kira_ or Reaper being taken away that sent him into a paranoid and depressive state, he did not know.

However, he told himself that the reason is being exposed as _Kira_.

He kept telling himself to stay positive and keep his eye on the prize and everything will work out in the end.

"Sorry Sayu... This is Elizabeth Short... My girlfriend..." he lied to her.

Sayu grinned really big as she heard the last two words that came from his lips. Sayu felt joy fill her tiny body.

"I knew it!" she chirped with a sudden glee.

"Knew what?" Light asked in confusion as he scratched the back of his head.

He took a quick glance over at Reaper and saw they she had terror in her big blue eyes as she stared at his younger sister. He knew what Reaper was thinking. She was afraid of being almost exposed again. When they were reunited, he saw a drastic change with Reaper. She had hardly spoken a word since then.

"You had a girlfriend! You acted weird for a while now, Light. And this explains everything!" she said as hopped over to the fake couple.

Light smiled; it was like a load off his shoulders. At least he does not have to hide Reaper that much now.

"Sayu do you mind if Elizabeth and I have some privacy?" he asked forcing himself to look shy and embarrassed.

Sayu blushed and waved her hands in the air frantically.

"Of course, of course!" she squeaked as she ran out of her brother's room without another word.

Light sighed as he closed the door behind him. He listened as Sayu's foot steps faded from his door.

Reaper was just about to turn around when all of a sudden she was slammed into Light's chest with her hands pressing against the door frames.

_'This is new...'_ she said to herself as she listened to his rapid heartbeat in his chest.

She felt one hand drawing her closer to him by her waist and the other hand entangled in her dark raven locks.

She went to look up to him but he forced her to stay put; she never seen this side of him...

He did not lecture her after Sayu discovered her; instead, he was clinging on to her as if she was going to float away from the Earth forever.

"Light?" she finally spoke breaking the long silence.

Light did not say a word; the only response he gave to her was his cheek rubbing gently on the crown of her head. She never seen Light this; she did not know what to think.

"Reaper... Please, do not say another word. Just stand here with me, okay?" he finally said as he closed his dark colored eyes as he held her tighter and tighter.

"What's got into you, Light? You're creeping me out," she said as she pulled away from him.

"You think I for-" she was stopped by Light crashing his lips onto hers as he cradled her face in the palms of his hands.

She had never seen this side with him. He was normally rough and forceful when it came to their sexy time, but this was something else.

He was gently...

He was kissing her with so much passion as if this would be the last kiss in the world.

Reaper disappeared into a cold of black smoke and reappeared on the other side of his room also in a cloud of black smoke.

"Light!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" she demanded to know as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand as her eyes changed to red.

Light saw the fear and anger in those red eyes. He figured that the run in with Videl must have scared her. He knew she was still upset about the bus thing.

"Reaper..." he spoke with an extended hand.

She did not like the way he was acting towards her. She wanted him to act like the douche bag she was use to.

Not this concerned douche bag...

**"SHUT UP!"** she yelled as jet-black wings extended out in a cloud of black smoke.

"You have no idea how pissed I am at you!" she yelled at him with small tears forming.

"I know you are still mad, but..." he said as he walked closer to her.

She gasped as her eyes turned to saucers; he saw right through the front.

"You have every right to be scared... You were almost exposed," he said.

Reaper covered her ears trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Stop it..." she mumbled in a cracked voice.

Videl had scared her when she saw her in the hotel room. The thought of being recycled sent her nerves over the edge.

"You don't get it Light! You don't have a damn clue what you are talking about!" she said squeezing her eyes shut.

She did not even feel Light's hand on hers. She was too focus fighting back her tears. Yes, she was still upset with Light; but mostly she was traumatized by the encounter with Videl.

"Deny it all you want..." he said in a low voice.

"I'm not..." she mumbled as she looked up at him.

She felt her hands free themselves from her ears.

"You are..." he whispered to her in a stern voice.

She knew Light was right; and then it happened...

She could not hold back the tears they just flooded out. She didn't care if Light was in the room with her. All she wanted to do was cry and let everything out.

"You're such a dick!" she sobbed as she let herself fall to her knees.

Light stared at her shaking form for a moment. She had her hands clamped against her mouth trying to muffle to sobs. He knelt down to her and pulled her against him. He felt her cry harder to him. She knew where these tears were coming from. She was almost recycled.

"I hate this! I hate this! I hate being me!" she sobbed as she grasped his shirt tightly.

She could not control what she felt any longer; her emotions erupted like a raging volcano.

"I don't want to be a _Nobody_ anymore! I can't take it! I want to be human! I need to be human!" she said as she sobbed harder.

"Why be human? Humans are so frail and flawed?" Light asked not even thinking at he was saying.

Light could not understand why she was upset about being a _Nobody_; they were immortal.

She was almost like a god...

She would never worry about illness, aging, and death.

Reaper and the other _Nobodies_ he had met, they were far more superior than man.

They held the fates of man in their hands...

He wished she could see how wrong she was about being the _Angel of Death_.

He felt her crying coming to a stop. He thought she would continue crying.

"Reaper?" he said as he pulled he face to his with his hand.

He saw that her eyes had changed back to blue and within those eyes, he saw a question. Then suddenly he felt her lips brush up against his. He was a little shocked. He thought it would be a single kiss, but she continued kissing his lips softly. Light placed his hand on the back of her neck deepening the kisses. The kisses she was giving him felt desperate for comfort and he wasn't going to deny her; she was useless to him like this. He felt her shaking hands unbuttoning his shirt.

Reaper just wanted him to shut up and she wanted the thoughts and fears to disappear from her mind.

Light felt one of her hands dig into the front of his pants. He pulled from her, but she lunged her lips back to Light's. Light pulled back again and saw that she had stopped crying.

"Reaper?" he spoke softly.

He felt her fingertips pushing their way through his boxers.

"Light... Shut the hell up for once in your life," she spoke with lust in her voice as her fingers brushed the tip of him.

He felt a pleasurable thrill coursing through his lower area. Before she could go any further, Light took her hand from his ding-dong. She looked at him with confusion. Light leaned in and kissed her mouth. He leaned her back against the wall as their kissing became more heated.

Reaper spread her legs then Light was between them.

He brought his hands to her chest and rubbed them sensually up and down over her top. He felt her panting between their lips. Light was not really in the mood for some naughty time, he needed to be back in Reaper's good graces again if he wanted to achieve his goal. He brought his hands to the middle of her top and slid his fingers between the buttons and with one swift motion he had tore the top of her shirt open with buttons flying in every directions.

He heard a gasp/moan coming from Reaper s lips as she arched her back up.

She was enjoying every touch he had given her. He brought his lips to her collarbone with nibbles and kisses. The warm saliva from Light's mouth was pleasing to her; he was helping her forget everything that had happened on that day in the hotel room. She wanted to forget everything that happened; it had terrified her. He pushed his hands up her black bra and squeezed her chest. Her hardened nipples grazed the palm of his hands as he massaged her breast. He felt her hands snaking their way to his neck. With every nibble he gave her on her collarbone, he felt her push herself closer to his body. Then suddenly there was a light rapping had his door.

"Light?" came the voice of Light's father.

Light sat up with wide eyes. He was in a panic; his father was just about to catch him doing dirty things to a dead girl on his bedroom floor. Light didn't know what to do.

"Dad?" Light muttered as he felt his face burn red.

Then to his horror, he heard the knob turn...

There stood Detective Yagami staring at his son pinning a half-naked girl against his wall. Light's father was at a lost for words.

"Dad!?" Light stammered to say as he threw himself to Reaper to cover her exposed chest.

Light's father did not know either to laugh at his predicament, ground him for the rest of his life, or pat him on the back. He turned around with a red face.

"Come down stairs after you fix yourselves, I need to talk with you Light," he said while blushing.

Light heard the door shut and heard Reaper giggling.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed with a red face and a _'huff'_.

This made Reaper giggle louder at his expense. He just could not believe that his father had walked in on him fondling a girl.

* * *

Light was sitting in the living couch with his arms crossed over his chest and still blushing.

Reaper was sited next to him, wearing one of Light's t-shits.

When Light's father came into the room, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Reaper seated next to his son.

"Miss Short?" was all he could say; he could not believe the girl he saw pinned to his son's wall was the girl that L was hell bent on protecting from _Kira_.

He couldn't believe his eyes seeing her in his living room. Light knew it was time to act dumb, he hoped that Reaper would follow his lead.

"How do you know Elizabeth?" Light asked his father.

Yagami looked at his son; he could not believe his eyes.

"Don't worry about that Light! What in the hell were you kids thinking!? Light I hope you've being using protection!" he scolded to the two of them deliberately changing the subject.

He watched as Light slump with his hands covering his face. He never expected this.

_ 'Servers him right! Light always been a cautious boy I can t believe I caught him-'_ he could not imagine anymore; the thought of his son having sex was sickening.

He thought it was gross.

He did not even got to have the talk with Light yet!

"Light, I'm not going to ground you, but the two of you should think about... Uh.." he could not finish he felt so awkward.

Reaper saw how flustered both Light and his father were and she held back a chuckle; this was all too amusing to her.

"Dad... You still have not answered my question... How do you know Elizabeth?" Light asked again.

Just before Detective Yagami opened his mouth, he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. He drew the phone from his pocket and saw it was Mogi calling in; he let out a sigh and stood up.

"Excuse me, but I need to take this call..." he said as he stood up leaving the room to answer Mogi's call.

"So where s Ryuk?" Reaper asked as she watched Light's father leave the room.

Light looked over at her with a serious look.

"He said he had something to take care of. Before you ask I don't know, he wouldn't say," Light said in a quiet voice.

Reaper let out a long sigh and watched as Light's father reentered the room.

"Miss Short, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave," he said without an emotion on his aged features.

Reaper stood up, bent down, and gave Light a small peck on the lips.

"I'll be back later Light," she whispered before she turned.

Light watched her exited the room; he looked back up at his father he too was watching Reaper leave. Light's father waited until he knew for certain that Reaper had left their house.

"Light I don't want you to see that girl again,"

* * *

Reaper made her way outside of Light's home and let out a yawn as she stretched her arms high over her head.

She had a smile on her face; she loved how Light's father walked in on them. It was all too funny for her. She was about to teleport back into Light's room when all of a sudden she heard Light and his father in a screaming match.

Reaper had an idea the argument was about her.

She was just about to go and investigate when she felt a small gentle tug at her arm. She looked over and saw L wearing a dark hoodie with the hood up over his head.

Reaper could not tell who he was in the dark; she figured this guy was some kind of perv.

"**GET LOST PERV!"** she screamed at him making L's hood fly off his head as he stumbled back at her outburst.

"No need to shout..." he said as he massaged both of his ears with the palm of his hands.

"You stalking me now?" she joked as put her hands on her hips.

"Not really... However, I would like you to accompany me for a moment," he said causally.

Reaper kept looking back at Light's house still hearing the argument between father and son.

She didn't like what she was hearing.

She kept hearing _'Elizabeth'_ within the screaming match.

"It's about you Elizabeth," L said as he faced Light's house.

Reaper let out a sigh as she looked over at L.

"Yea... Kind of figured as much. Light's dad did walk in on Light filling me up," Reaper admitted.

She wished she could be a fly on a wall to watch the yelling match. L looked over at her and saw that she was not embarrassed, but rather amused and proud.

"You find this amusing?" L asked her and saw that she started to smirk.

"Hell yeah! I love making that dude squirm; you should have seen his face when his dad walked in... Priceless!" she chuckled she did not even realize that she had said that aloud.

"I mean... Damn, you must think complete slut or something..." she said as she turned to him with a light blush on her face.

"Never crossed my mind," L responded as he started walking down the sidewalk.

Reaper smiled at him, this _'creepy guy'_ was not like Light, and he was sweet.

She decided to follow him with a small smile.

* * *

As they walked side by side, Reaper grew this desire to ask him his name.

"Hey... So I don't know your name..." she spoke up; L looked over at her.

"Call me Ryuzaki," he said with wide eyes.

Reaper giggled she had to admit his awkwardness was cute.

It was quite refreshing honestly. Better than Light's god complex. She was enjoying L's company.

"Okay then, Ryuzaki! You can call me _Love Machine_!" she chirped, she almost burst when she saw L's face as he turned to her.

"I'm kidding_ Stalker Boy_, I just wanted to be cheered up is all and you've done a great job!" she said ass she continued to walk past L.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the confusion all over his face.

"I take it you're not a ladies man?" she said answering her own question when she saw L made a sour face at her.

"But, I am..." came the voice of a tall young man.

The two turned to the man who looked about 17 years old with black hair and a dark blue school uniform he had two other guys with him and had them grinning with lust as they stared at Reaper.

"Sorry I'm training to be a nun," she joked as she continued to walk with L catching up to her while keeping a close eye on the three boys.

All of a sudden, the two of them were stopped by three more guys in front of them.

"Seriously..." Reaper groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Light was still arguing with his father about Elizabeth. Light's father was trying to get Light to break up with Elizabeth. And Light was not making it easy.

"I'm not breaking up with her!" Light yelled out to his father.

"That girl is nothing but trouble Light, can't you see that! I hate to say this about a teenage girl... She is a whore! You are blinded by-" he was cut of by Light leaving the living room.

"Light! Don't walk away from me!" his father demanded.

Light turned to his father with disgust. Soichiro felt awful saying those words about Elizabeth, but Light needed to leave her for his own safety.

If_ Kira_ knew that she had a boyfriend, he would take his son's life.

He was trying to protect his son. Then suddenly Light bolted for the door and he could hear his father calling out his name as he ran down the street. He did not care anymore; he was going against everything he is.

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" as she called out his name in fear as he slumped down against a brick wall in an ally way.

Four guys were stomping him; he knew he could beaten them all with no problem, but they had Reaper with a knife to her neck.

"See that girly? You need a guy that could protect a gal like you..." said the leader as he forced her to watch L's beating.

She could see that he was losing consciousness.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Reaper pleaded; she knew she couldn't save him without the risk of exposure.

"Hey! Don't let him die! He needs to watch me make sweet noise with his girl!" called out the leader to his boys.

"Never had American pussy before," said one of the guys who was stomping his foot on L.

The leader threw Reaper against the dumpster.

"Now lets see..." said the leader as he tore off the shirt that Light had lent her.

She felt the jolt of fear and panic surge throughout her entire body.

**"STOP IT!"** she shouted loudly as she ducked down covering her chest.

She was truly afraid for her and L's lives.

One of the thug's buddies grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her up.

She felt stinging tears from the pain she felt from the thug yanking her up by her hair.

"Elizabeth..." L said weakly as he tried to crawl to her, but was stopped by a heavy foot crashing onto his head.

"Stay put lover boy," grunted out one of the thugs.

L watched in horror as one of the thugs held Reaper still by her arms; he could hear her screaming his name.

"Lets see if your panties match your bra," smirked the leader as he unbuttoned her jeans and tearing them off with ease as she kicked frantically failing to ward him off.

"Look at that boys! Matching panties!" chuckled the leader.

L could hear them whistling and staring at Reaper's half-naked body. The young undead girl was in a panic, she knew she was powerless to stop this. She could expose herself as well as Light and Ryuk. Not because of the thugs who were trying to rape her and beating L to a bloody pulp

It was because of L...

She knew there was no way to talk her way out it if she used her powers to save L and herself.

Reaper felt two pair of fingers of one of the thugs slip in through one of the sides of her panties.

She started to scream even louder as she felt another set of thugs start to grope her. L realized this was his chance to attack. He quickly stood up and took a swift kick to the back of the knee to the leader causing him to grunt and fall to the ground.

"Shit my knee! It's broken!" the leader cried cradling his knee, his buddies looked at L with fear, then two of them charged at L.

L was too quick for the two; jabbing one in the throat causing him to drop to his knees gagging for air and grabbed the other guy's arm and breaking it by palming the elbow.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" one of them screamed as he made a break for it.

As he watched the thugs run, he limped over to Reaper and soon fell to his knees. He crawled over to Reaper and started brushing back her tangled hair with his hand.

"Are you okay?" Reaper asked him; suddenly L felt weak and collapsed on top of Reaper causing her to fall on her back.

* * *

Light heard the screams of a young woman and started to run to the direction where it was coming from. When Light came to the ally, he felt something that he had never felt in his entire life since the day he was born. He stared at an exhausted L hovering over a terrified half naked Reaper. Light felt his blood boiling as he stared at the two.

Reaper's small sniffles and shaking form had waked a monster in Light that he never he knew he had.

Light charged at L ripping him from Reaper by his dark hair.

**"GET THE HELL OFF HER!"** Light screamed with so much anger in his voice as he slugged L in his face.

L was so shocked that he could not react.

Reaper sat there shocked as she watched L trying to dodge Light's punches.

"Light! Stop!" Reaper called out to Light.

She saw that he ignored her; she stood up running to the two young men. Light was about to swing when he saw Reaper's tear stained face. He saw her flinching waiting for the impact of his fist; he brought his hand down as he panted heavily. She looked a mess with tears, blood, dirt, and sweat covering her face. L watched with a curious eye and noticed that Light was staring at him.

"Light! Please, listen to me. It's me Elizabeth!" she said trying to bring Light to attention.

Light never felt like this ever before, seeing a strange man on top of a half naked Reaper made him go crazy with rage. He could not control himself he was out of control. The thought of another man having his way with her drove him bonkers. Just thinking about it now was driving him over the edge.

"Why did you stop me?" Light finally said as he growled at L as he glared at him.

"Because, he saved me Light!" Reaper said as she shivered.

She could not stop her tears anymore; what had just happened with the thugs almost raping was the icing on the cake for her. Quite frankly, she did not care anymore. She just let them fall L saw that she was cold and took off his hoodie and placing it on Reaper's shaking shoulders. Light saw this and growled and went to throw another punch at L, but was stopped by Reaper slamming her body into his.

"Light! No!" she shouted to him.

Her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as she sobbed into his chest. She felt him shaking in her arms.

"I saw him... Doing-" Light could not bear to finish as he tried to squeeze his eyes shut as he wrapped her in his arms.

The thought of it made his stomach turn. He wanted to push those thoughts out of his head, but they plagued his mind.

Reaper looked up at him with a small grin.

"No... He saved me from a group of guys," she said as she pulled herself away from him glancing over at L.

Light gasped at the bloody and bruised L.

"My apology!" Light quickly said to L as he bowed to the beaten L.

L chuckled a bit as he scratched the side of his cheek with his index finger.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in rural Russia, Ryuk had met up with another _Nobody_.

"Grim..." Ryuk said in a monotone, as he watched a male _Nobody_ walk towards him.

"Ryuk..." he spoke also in a monotone as he stared at Ryuk without any emotions in his eyes.

The male_ Nobody_ was too sporting snow-white skin and bright red eyes.

His hair was too jet black with his hair hanging loosely around the front of his face stopping to the middle of his cheeks.

He was very handsome and young looking like he was in his early 20's.

He wore a black slim sweater and grey jeans.

"Grim... There was a situation with Reaper," Ryuk said.

Grim looked at Ryuk without a word and emotion.

"Is she alight?" Grim asked with a monotone.

"I don't know..." Ryuk answered somberly.

Ryuk knew Grim for a long time almost three centuries now.

Grim always been quiet and stoic. That is until Reaper came into the picture, for some reason Grim became attached to her. She is the only one that can get me to smile.

Ryuk knew Grim would be concerned about Reaper being close to exposure.

"Where is she?" Grim asked not changing his tone.

"Japan..." Ryuk answered truthfully.

"Grim there is something else you need to know," Ryuk continued.

Grim did not budge; he only waited for Ryuk to continue.

"Reaper was almost exposed..." Ryuk said in a low voice.

This time Grim showed emotion; his eyes widened to saucers at Ryuk's words.

Ryuk blinked and saw Grim had vanished only thing he saw was a cloud of black smoke and dust.

* * *

Light, Reaper, and L were at the hospital. Matsuda and Light's father had arrived to the hospital just minutes ago. L had called them and told them both what had happened. They were all we being checked out, with L suffering the most injuries with a slit concussion, a fractured wrist, and a couple broken ribs. Light had a sprained wrist and Reaper had only minor scraps.

Reaper had ventured to the child's clinic _**(Fo: Not sure what's it s called... Too lazy to research... If anybody knows, the term give me beep!)**_ part of the hospital.

Reaper was wearing a light teal hospital gown that hit just above her knee.

She kept glancing into rooms with sick children and she felt a ping of sorrow. It broke her heart seeing those children like that.

She knew some of them would get a visit from an _Angel of Death_.

It broke her heart, children were always the hardest for her.

Reaper came to a stop when she saw a dark room and a nurse exiting the room.

She saw that her eyes were puffy from crying.

The nurse looked about 30 years old with dark brown hair up in a tight bun.

"Nurse?" she said with raised eyebrows as she made her way to the crying nurse.

* * *

Light's mother had taken him home. Light gave in after he kept demanding to see Elizabeth; Light's father told him he'll make sure Elizabeth returned home safely. It took quite some convincing. The detective stayed behind telling Light that he had to stay with Matsuda to take her report. Though it was a lie, mostly to protect L's identity. Soichiro had told Light that L was just passing by and saw Elizabeth being bullied by the thugs and intervened. Light had believed his father's lie He felt bad lying to his son, but felt even worse about saying those words about Elizabeth to his son.

Matsuda and Soichiro were arguing with L to return to his bed. L wanted to find Reaper to make sure she's okay.

* * *

Reaper looked at a small infant breathing shallow breaths.

"He doesn't have long now... We just took him off the machine just a minute ago," the nurse said trying to fight the tears.

Reaper looked at her with sorrow in her blue eyes.

The small baby made her hurt all over.

"He's breathing on his own now... It won't last..." the nurse continued as she stepped beside Reaper.

Reaper looked at the small infant before her; the nurse had told her he was left in front of the hospital just days ago.

He was a premature birth with numbers of health complications that couldn't been helped. He was alone; he never felt the warmth of his mother. The thought of this baby leaving this world without a loving embrace broke her heart. She took her index finger gently brushing his tiny hand. The baby's fist moved a bit and opened.

Reaper laid her finger in the palm of his tiny hand and let him grasp it.

"Can I hold him?" she asked the nurse not taking her eyes off the dying baby.

"Are you his mother?" the nurse asked in a shocked tone as she stared at Reaper with wide eyes.

Reaper looked at her and smiled as she shook her head _'no'_.

"I'm not... He never been held without the machine, right? No one should leave this world without feeling loved from another," Reaper spoke with her voice cracking.

The nurse didn't need her to explain any more she smiled and picked up the infant boy from his bassinet cradling him gently. She handed him to Reaper with teary eyes. The baby was light as a feather in Reaper's arms as she cradled him rocking him back and forth as she ran her finger tips through his short dark locks. The small fading life was so soft and smooth to Reaper's touch.

"A name..." the nurse said getting Reaper's attention.

"Pardon?" Reaper asked raising both of her brows.

"He needs a name... No one should live-" the nurse stopped at what she had just said and started to cry.

Reaper understood what the nurse was telling at her, he can't die without a name.

How would anyone know that he existed?

Reaper found the thought all too cruel for her to bare. It was an awful thought.

"Shawn _**(Fo: That s my cousin s name that passed away back in 2001... Miss you cuzzy! Miss you so much!)**_ Reaper spoke getting a small gasp from the nurse.

"Shawn... I always liked that name for some reason. And now Shawn, you are a person..." she said as she gazed at the tiny infant in her arms.

As soon as the baby heard Reaper say Shawn he opened his tiny dark brown eyes and was looking at Reaper. As if he understood that was his name.

"Shawn... Beautiful name. I will never forget the short time that I had watching over you Shawn... Sometimes life can be cruel, but at the same time it can be wonderful, soon you will be in a better place," the nurse said almost sounding like a _'goodbye'_.

Reaper took what the nurse had just said to Shawn to heart.

Reaper knew how life short can be, she took the souls of mortals countless times.

"Will you be alright with him alone?" the nurse asked looking at Reaper.

"I will..." Reaper answered softly not taking her eyes off of Shawn.

The nurse smiled at her and wiped the tears from her dark brown eyes.

"I need to finish my rounds, just come find me or another nurse," the nurse said as she ran her shaking hand over the baby's tiny head.

* * *

L had lost Matsuda and Soichiro somewhere around the food court. L had noticed he too was lost. L saw a nurse leaving a dark room waving her hand to a person inside that room. He heard a familiar voice as he inched closer to the room he heard feet running from behind. He looked over his shoulder saw it was Matsuda. L sighed as he turned around. Matsuda was panting as he hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"Ryuzaki, found you!" Matsuda said as he tried to catch his breath.

"That you did," L said as he narrowed his eyes at the young man.

The two men were slightly shocked to see that Soichiro staring into the room. He almost looked like a statue. The older detective didn't even budge when his jacket slid from out of his arms. Both L and Matsuda tip toed over to Soichiro and saw what he was staring at.

"Elizabeth?" L had mumbled as he watched the chair rock back and forth.

* * *

"I know you are scared and feel all alone in this great big world. It's okay though Shawn, I'll stay here till you're ready..." Reaper spoke softly as she rocked back and forth in a rocking chair.

She didn't even notice that Soichiro, Matsuda, and L were watching her. The small dying baby in her arms had absorbed all of her attention. Her finger was being gripped by Shawn's tiny hand.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Matsuda whispered as he pointed to Reaper sitting in the rocking chair with her back to the door.

"Quiet!" L whispered harshly to Matsuda.

Suddenly Soichiro stepped into the room walking up to the chair with Reaper rocking it. He just stood there not moving an inch. The room was so quiet, only the squeaking of the rocking chair can be heard.

"I think you might like this song Shawn..." she spoke softly to the baby boy.

Shawn's breathing was getting slower and Reaper knew that his time was near. She wanted to be there when he would stop breathing and she wanted to be the one to take him to his afterlife. Just holding this small life that was dwindling away made her emotionally attached to him. How she prayed with all her might that she could change the outcome. She knew, she knew that no matter how hard she wanted it, she knew that it was his time. Though it seemed unfair and wrong for it to be a child that just came into this world, to only live for a few short days, it was part of something bigger than the both of them. She knew what was beyond the two doors for those who had died. She stood in front of those doors countless times.

It was hard sometimes, but this time...

This baby...

It was different, she didn't want to take him to those two doors. She didn't want to take this babe that she had bonded with in a matter of minutes away to those two doors.

Matsuda and L watched her after they hand entered the room hiding behind a couple of monitors. The two men watched Reaper with a curious eye.

"It's a pretty song, I'm sure your mom thought she was doing what she thought was right, I'm so sorry!" she said softly as a tear drop landed on Shawn's tiny nose.

L figured out that the baby was abandoned and didn't have much time on this Earth and glanced over at Matsuda and saw that he was thinking the same thing. However, Soichiro just stood there not moving. He stood there just staring at the back of Reaper s head.

"Believe me, I know this seems unfair for you, because you just became a person not too long ago, but you'll be in a place where this kind of stuff doesn't ever happen," Reaper said as she continued to rock.

"You can trust me..." Reaper breathed out as she fought back the urge to cry.

Shawn looked up into Reaper's blue eyes as if he understood what she was saying. The corner of his lips twitched upwards.

Reaper smiled as she squeezed the baby to her chest as she rested her cheek on Shawn's forehead.

After a few seconds she brought the baby down to gaze into his brown eyes. She stood up still cradling the infant as she rocked him with her arms. Soichiro finally moved as he watched her walk past him standing next to the bassinet.

"It'll be okay, Shawn..." she whispered loud enough for all three men and the baby to hear.

She then started to hum a haunted melody. It was a sad and yet soothing sound. Her voice sent chills down Matsuda and L's spines. The sound was so haunting and beautiful at the same time.

* * *

_Go to sleep little babe_

_Go to sleep little babe_

_Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay_

_Don't leave nobody but the baby_

_Go to sleep little baby_

_Go to sleep little baby_

_Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn_

_Didn't leave nobody but the baby_

_You're a sweet little babe_

_You're a sweet little babe_

_Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop_

_Gonna bring a bottle to the baby_

_Don't you weep pretty babe_

_Don't you weep pretty babe_

_She's long gone with her red shoes on_

_Gonna need another loving babe_

_Go to sleep little babe_

_Go to sleep a little babe_

_You and me and the devil makes three_

_Don't need no other lovin' babe_

_Go to sleep little babe_

_Go to sleep little babe_

_Come lay bones on the alabaster stones_

_And be my ever lovin baby_

* * *

As she continued to sing her haunting lullaby she made her way to the hall walking past Soichiro, L, and Matsuda not even acknowledging them.

_"Go to sleep little baby..."_ she continued to sing to Shawn softly as she walked.

Still singing and gazing into Shawn's dark brown eyes she knew any second now he will be gone. L and Matsuda ran out the room into the hall way and followed her.

_"Go to sleep little baby..."_ she kept singing as she watched Shawn's brown eyes start to close and his breathing slowing even more.

She felt tears falling down her face as she held him tight as she continued to sing. Shawn's brown eyes had finally closed and let out one tiny big breath before his chest had stopped rising.

_"Go to sleep little baby..."_ she sang as she fell to her knees on the hospital floor still holding Shawn in her arms.

"Elizabeth!" L called out her name in a worry panic.

She was oblivious to everything around her. She squeezed Shawn's lifeless tiny body to her chest as she continued to sing and cry at the same time. L and Matsuda ran to her still hearing that heart breaking lullaby. They both knelt down with L front of her and Matsuda beside her. She just kept singing, hunched over with Shawn still in her baby blue eyes.

_"Go to sleep little baby..."_ she sang as nurses and doctors ran to her.

"Elizabeth, you need to let the doctors take the baby..." Matsuda said to her as he shook her shoulder.

As the doctors and nurses tried to pry the baby from Reaper's arms all they could hear was her singing and crying.

"Elizabeth... Please hand me Shawn. It's okay now, Shawn's in a better place now," said the nurse from earlier as she placed a comforting hand on Reaper's shoulder.

But there was still no response from Reaper.

Only her singing...

"What's wrong with her?" Matsuda asked one of the doctors who checked her out earlier.

"She might be in shock," said the doctor as he stared at Reaper.

She just kept singing that haunting song.

_"Your mama's gone away and your daddy's here to stay, Don't leave nobody but the baby..."_ sang a young man as he walked up to the everyone.

L looked up to see the young man wearing a slim black sweater, a pair of grey jeans, and a pair of black flip flops. He turned out to be Grim with Ryuk not far behind him; but he was in his human form with a light tan, dark maroon hair, and two different colored eyes one pale blue and the other olive green.

Ryuk stayed put as he watched Grim make his way to Reaper. He knew Reaper wasn't okay, but he had no idea she was this bad.

_"Go to sleep little baby..."_ they both sang in perfect harmony as he knelt down next to L.

Their singing was so perfectly sync sounding like folk singers from the 1930's _**(Fo: The movie 'O' Brother, Where Art Thou' is the inspiration for Reaper s back story. I was gonna use the 1940's, but I decided the 1930's were better. Just so you know ^^)**_.

It was the hospital's haunting concert for the evening.

_"Go to sleep pretty baby..."_ they both continued as he rested his forehead on hers.

_"You and me and the devil makes three, Don't need another lovin babe..._ the both sang in perfect harmony; the doctors, nurses, L, Matsuda, and Soichiro just stayed there watching and listening to their beautiful yet haunting song.

It was so moving and heart breaking at the same time. Soichiro felt tears swelling up in his light brown eyes as he listened to the two sing. Their singing had moved he so much that the thought of his other two children dying started to play in his mind.

_ "Go to sleep little babe..."_ the two sang as L, Matsuda, and the nurse stood up giving them some room.

_"Go to sleep little babe..."_ they sang together as L just stared at the two as Grim moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him as the sang.

_"Come lay bones on the alabaster stones, And be my ever lovin baby..."_ they sang still not moving from their spot.

Then suddenly time was frozen.

"Let him go, Reaper..." came the voice of Death as he gazed at her with sympathy in his red eyes.

Grim stopped singing when he heard Death's voice, but still not moving from Reaper.

"She's hurting..." Grim spoke still holding Reaper.

"Her soul remembered something when she was alive... That infant, Shawn," Death said as he stared at the trio.

Grim didn't say anything as he held Reaper.

His heart ached for her.

_"Go to sleep a little baby..."_ she kept singing as she rocked her and Shawn back and forth.

The room transformed into white nothingness with only Reaper, Grim, Shawn's body, and Death.

Reaper's eyes widened when she felt a stir in her arms.

She looked down to see Shawn stirring and looking up at her making cooing noises. She started crying, she knew that it was time for Shawn to go.

Grim stood up trading places with Death.

"Reaper... It's time for Shawn to go," Death said as he place his hands on Reaper's shoulders.

"I want him to take Shawn through the door," Reaper said as she looked at the white door.

"Of course," Death said with a smile as he took baby Shawn from Reaper.

Death stood up when the door opened and a bright light filled the vacant world.

Reaper and Grim closed their eyes and smiled as they felt at peace.

It was a warming feeling that covered their bodies inside and out. She knew who was coming, she only felt this warmth twice.

Reaper opened her eyes and saw Death handing baby Shawn to a man covered in a bright light; she only saw the back of the man he was wearing a white robe with brown hair.

She smiled sadly and she knew Shawn was in good hands.

Death turned to Grim and Reaper with a nod.

Grim nodded his head as he knelt down and held Reaper again as he did before Death had froze time.

Reaper closed her eyes as she felt time moving again.

Reaper opened her eyes when she felt her arms move, she didn't move she knew one of the nurses had taken Shawn's body from her.

She looked up at Grim who was holding her again. She didn't say a word as she slammed her face into his chest crying uncontrollably.

"Her parents will be here soon..." L spoke up as he watched most of the doctors and nurses leave.

L was nervous as he stared at him; there was something about this young man that gave L chills. L couldn't put it to words as he stared at Grim.

Grim looked at him without any emotion.

He only nodded his head to L's words.

* * *

Reaper, Grim, Matsuda, Soichiro, two nurses, and a doctor were now in a room; L had returned to his room minutes ago.

They were waiting for Elizabeth s parents; Reaper didn't know who was posing as her father. However, that wasn't on her mind.

Reaper was still thinking about Shawn; she had never been this affected by any mortal like this before.

Soichiro sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked him.

Soichiro was on the phone with his wife telling him that Light was missing, but Soichiro knew where Light was headed. Light is coming back to the hospital

"Elizabeth..." Soichiro said getting Reaper's attention.

Reaper looked over at Light's father with slightly wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said with guilt lingering in his voice as he hung his head down in shame.

She was about to say something when Light barged into the room. Light glanced over at Grim and then over at Reaper.

"Light?" she spoke as she stared at him wide eyed.

He ran to her and hugged her as she sat on the examining table.

Reaper brought her arms and rested her hands on his back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Freeze time," he whispered into her ear.

Reaper didn't say a word as she scratched the side of her nose as time stopped moving.

Light stood up and looked over at Grim. Seeing that other man made Light's blood boil.

"So, he's a _Nobody_ too..." Light stated as he glared deadly daggers at Grim.

"He is... His name is Grim," Reaper said as she looked over at Grim with a small smile.

Grim stood there still without any emotion on his face.

"You are the fool who holds the _Death Note_..." Grim said still in a monotone in his voice.

Light snorted at Grim words as he crossed his arms. Light growled at Grim; how dare he insult him. Light didn't take a liking to Grim's insult.

"I'm no fool... And so what if I-" Light was cut off when he saw a scythe appear in Grim's hand in a cloud of black smoke and black dust.

"I've been a _Nobody_ for over 300 hundred years, I've came across a dozen of me and women who held a _Death Note_ over that time," Grim said as he stared at Light.

"So?" Light spoke as he raised an eyebrow.

Reaper stayed quiet as she watched Grim.

Though Grim bore no emotions, however Reaper knew when he was upset.

She also knew how much she meant to her fellow _Angel of Death_.

She figured Ryuk or Horror had told Grim what had been happening since that day in Light's room when she first met Light.

Reaper couldn't imagine how Grim could be feeling after hearing about being taken by L, Videl on stand by to recycle her, and almost getting gang raped hours ago.

She knew when Grim's anger hit a certain point it's near impossible to calm him down. She even had trouble calming Grim down.

"They were all the same, consumed by the _Death Note_. Whatever the reasons they had each and every one of them had one thing in common. They were all selfish..." Grim said as he pointed his scythe at Light.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Light shouted a Grim as he clenched his hands into a fist.

He didn't like Grim, he made him feel unease.

"Lust, jealousy, greed, vengeance, war, anger, power... Those were some of the former holder s of that cursed book motivation. Whatever yours may be, your fate will be just as doomed as theirs," Grim said as the scythe in his hand disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Stop it Grim!" Reaper hissed.

What Grim had just said, did make Light feel uneasy.

Grim looked over at Reaper and walked over to her.

"I know you are upset... Dammit! It wasn't Light's fault so stop taking it out on him!" Reaper said defending Light.

Grim didn't say a word as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers.

"Forgive me..." he whispered to her.

"Always..." she whispered back with a small smile.

Grim kissed her forehead as he brought her into a hug.

Light looked at them both he was getting very angry.

_'Am I jealous?'_ he asked himself.

"Light I'm going to unfreeze time, so get back to hugging me!" Reaper ordered as she hopped back onto the examine table.

Light nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her like he did before Reaper froze time.

Reaper let out a small sigh as time started to move again.

"My sweet baby girl! boomed a voice.

Everyone looked over to see a man who looked like he was in his mid 40's with short sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, a dark grey flannel shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, grey jeans, and black shoes.

The man ran to Reaper pushing Light away before he wrapped her in a bear hug.

Reaper let out a squawk/gasp as she waved her arms like a crazy person over the man's shoulders.

Light was a little annoyed at the man who pushed him. He had a slight pout on his face.

He knew this man was also a _Nobody_, but he never came across this one and Reaper never mentioned him either.

"Dear husband... Don't crush your daughter's spin," came the voice of Ryoko.

Ryoko was wearing a grey tank top, a white hoodie, a pair of white yoga pants, black running shoes, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Dear! You are crushing her," Ryoko said as she yanked Reaper's father off by the back of his flannel shirt.

"Hello, I'm Sayuri Short, Elizabeth's step mother and this over grown child is my husband, Max _**(Fo: I chose that name because it was the name of one of my favorite TV dads! Hint, hint, hint...'United States of Tara'!)**_ Short," Ryoko said as she looked over at a doctor who was standing next to Matsuda.

"Oh yes! We have much to discuss," the doctor said.

Soichiro stood up as he walked over to Max.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Short, I am Soichiro Yagami I am Light's father. I apologize we have to meet in hospital," Soichiro said as he shook Max's hand.

"Me too, Betty is my only child, I am very grateful that she is safe now. And I'm sorry who is Light?" Max asked as he smiled at Soichiro.

_'Betty?'_ Reaper growled in her head as her eyebrow twitched up and down at the name.

"Elizabeth is my son's girlfriend," Soichiro said as he blinked twice.

"Betty! You have a boyfriend!?" Max exclaimed as he looked over at Reaper.

"Now, now... Max... You are embarrassing her," Ryoko said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Sweet Sayuri! My little girl has a boyfriend!" Max whined as he squeezed Ryoko's hands.

Reaper face palmed, she was going to kill Death for this.

She couldn't believe Death had signed this fool to pose as her father. She knew things were only going to get worse after this.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! I have to be honest here, I had a real hard time writing the scene with Reaper and the baby. I admit, I cried a little I have three small nephews and a niece on the way. And not to mention my sister is now with child. It would break my heart if that would have been one of them in Reaper's arms. That scene was the most important part of the chapter. It shows Reaper becoming more human, her relationship with Death, Ryuk, and Grim as you had just read... The song I chose for a couple of different reasons... One! As a final lullaby for the baby. Two! As hints to Reaper's life as a human. Three! To show that all the Nobodies were human once before. And four! To show that there is a heaven and a hell in this twisted fic of mine. So... I am loving Light's protective side! I am kinda digging the potential love triangle between Reaper, L, and Light. It will make it interesting. Now I do not want Light to become the hero, but I do want him to have actual feelings for Reaper and this chapter is the starting point of that. I have to admit this chapter was a challenge for me I do not know, writer's block is a bitch! **_

_**Veemon: Pretty interesting there, Fo ^^ **_

_**Fo: Right? I do have an announcement though! **_

_**Veemon: And what is that Fo? **_

_**Fo: There is a new story I am fixing to write! **_

_**Taichi: Oh no... Not another one!**_

_** Fo: SHUSH! I say SHUSH! It's called 'East Meets West' for 'Samurai Champloo'. Mugen and Jin end up California meeting an American high-class gal named Kathleen Murphy who will replace Fuu. It will be amazing! You will have to keep a look it for it! **_

_**Duncan: Sweet I love me some 'Samurai Champloo'! **_

_**Veemon: Me too! **_

_**Taichi: Great... This chapter was named after the song off the soundtrack from the movie 'O' Brother, Where Art Thou'.**_

_**Fo: I think I'm going to go watch it *smiles real big***_


End file.
